Christmas with my enemies
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Complete! KaibaxAnzu Mokuba is eager for the holidays and invites the YGO gang to the Kaiba’s cabin for the holidays. Unfortunately, they get snowed in and are stuck in the cabin with each other for Xmas! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

DIS: Dun, dun, dun, dun! I have finally decided to do a small Christmas fic! You'll cry, you'll laugh and you might even throw something at the computer! It is going to be my all-time favorite couple...(drum roll) Kaiba/Anzu!

Marik/Bakura: WHAT THE HELL!

Kaiba: ...I am going to kill you...slowly.

Audience: (in awe, thinking: wasn't Marik/Anzu/Bakura her favorite...?)

DIS: (laughs) Yes, I know, you guys probably are thinking, isn't Anzu with Bakura or Marik my favorite? NOT ANYMORE! The most logical couple in YuGiOh – other than Yuugi/Anzu, Jou/Mai, Honda/Shizuka/Otogi – is Anzu/Kaiba! I mean, it's so obvious! (rolls eyes) Anyway! Read below and _please_ enjoy! (grins)

X

_Title: Christmas with my enemies_

_Rating: T, perhaps M later on..._

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Summary: KaibaxAnzu; Mokuba is eager for the holidays and invites the YGO gang to the Kaiba's cabin for the holidays. Unfortunately, they get snowed in and are stuck in the cabin with each other for Xmas! Can they handle each other or will it be the worst Xmas ever? Short-chaptered fic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I frickin' wish that I did, dammit! – Oh and I don't own Inuyasha, either...Damn!_

_Notes/Warnings: It's going to be a relatively short fic, so don't sue! Also, this is my first – present-time – Kaiba/Anzu fic, so if I rush the romance or it completely sucks, don't kill me, all right? And I know I should be updating my other humor fics, but I needed to do a Kaiba/Anzu humor one. Plus, every bloody year I say I'm going to do a Christmas fic and I never do – So now's my chance! Hehehe...Anyway...Yeah, that's about it. _

_Couple: Kaiba/Anzu_

X 

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Bakura roared, shivering. "What the hell is with this white stuff? Why is it so cold out? RYOU, DAMN YOU, ANSWER ME!" Ryou sweat dropped as he paused in shoveling the snow.

"Bakura, I've explained this to you..." Ryou told him, watching as Bakura shivered, standing in the knee-deep snow, shivering. The image was quite comical, Ryou had to admit. Bakura, having found out how cold it was outside, demanded that he be given every protection from the 'white stuff.' So, Ryou obeyed. Bakura was covered with two scarves, a huge coat, earmuffs, a cap (which flattened his chin-length hair,) mittens, and huge boots. And yet, somehow, Bakura was still cold. "It's not 'white stuff,' but snow. And it's cold because it is winter. I could explain how the earth rotates and everything else, but..." he trailed off, watching as Bakura covered his face with one of his scarves. _I doubt he'd be able to hear me either way,_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Ryou!" Yuugi grinned at him from the sidewalk. "What's going on?"

"(OO) Uh, mate..." He blinked at the bundle of clothes that was somehow walking...

"Mmble!" The clothes muttered.

"What was that, Yami?" Yuugi turned to his yami, blinking. Yami gestured rapidly and Yuugi removed some of the clothes, peering at him curiously. "What is it?"

"(o.o) Yuugi, I can't breathe!" Yuugi blinked again. "Don't cover my face! I can endure the cold for that long!"

"Ryou!" Bakura barked at him. "How come the Pharaoh gets more clothes than I do? I'm fucking freezing!"

"Watch your mouth, Bakura," Ryou told him. His yami growled and started for him, but fell in the snow.

"AWW! RADAMMIT, COLD!" He swore more, making the other three wince as he rolled around in the snow. "RYOU, GET YOUR PANSY ASS OVER HERE!" Ryou sighed.

"So, what are you doing out, Yuugi?" Ryou asked, ignoring Bakura's shouts.

"I'm taking Yami with me Christmas shopping," Yuugi piped up in a pleased voice, smiling. "And, er...I thought he might want to get used to this whole 'snowing' thing." Ryou nodded.

"Bakura isn't understanding the concept quite yet." Yami snorted.

"Of course the idiot doesn't. Ha! Moronic Tomb Robber!"

" – WHEN I GET UP, PHARAOH – " Bakura warned, kicking his legs in anger, not being able to get up.

(-.-)

"Right," Yami snorted. "Can we go now, Yuugi? I'm cold!"

"Wait," Ryou put aside his shovel. "I need to get some shopping done, I'll come along."

"All right, we'll wait then," Yuugi chirped. Yami looked about to cry.

"...my nose is cold, Yuugi."

"(-.-)" He sighed, before covering Yami's face. "Better?" The Pharaoh nodded in reply. "Good." _That'll stop his whining._

X

"You two know about Santa Clause, right?" Yuugi asked them. Bakura stared down at him, his eyes narrowed. "(o.o) Or not?"

"What mother would be so mean as to name their child 'Santa?'" Yami demanded as they walked in the mall.

"That, uh, isn't his name," Ryou told him uncertainly. "Oh, look, he's right there!" Ryou pointed to Santa Clause that was seeing little kids.

"But wait! – wasn't there a guy like that asking for money outside?" Bakura asked, frowning. Yami was frowning as well.

_Uh oh..._Yuugi thought. _I know what Yami's thinking when he gets that look on his face. _"Yami – "

"IMPOSTER!" Yami shrilled and headed straight for the fake Santa. Santa smiled at him.

"Ho, ho – HO?" Yami tackled him. "GAH!"

"Oh, no, Santa!" A kid shrieked.

"IMPOSTER!" Yami shrieked, beating the man up, before ripping his beard off. He stood up and pointed at the man. "He is not the real Santa!" The kids started to shriek and cry. The parents glared at Yami, who was oblivious. "No need to thank me. Um, what are you looking at me like that?" The parents grabbed Yami and started to beat _him_ up. "No...No! NOO! YUUGI, HELP MEEEEE!"

"...I take it that this 'Santa Clause' is just a lie to children?" Bakura asked him, arching his brows. Ryou and Yuugi nodded numbly. "Ah...Hehehe, what a dumbass, that idiot Pharaoh."

(Later)

"Yuugi, you left those demons to eat me..." Yami sniffed, nursing his bruised lip.

"(--") It was your own fault, Yami," Yuugi told him severely. The Pharaoh's jaw dropped. "You shouldn't have went and attacked the poor man. I mean, really, Yami, what were you thinking?" Yuugi stared at him in horror.

"Yuugi!" He gasped. "How can you say such a thing to me? I AM PHARAOH! I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISOBEDIENCE! BOW DOWN TO ME, ABIOU!" Yuugi frowned at him.

"I can always reconsider letting you watch Inuyasha," Yuugi threatened.

"NOO! I wanna see if Kagome and Inuyasha get together..." He looked terrified.

"Then stop demanding that I bow to you!" Yami sulked and glared at Bakura when he snickered.

"Shut up, Bakura. I know you watch 'Days of Our Lives.'" Yami muttered to him. Bakura's jaw dropped, his eyes shooting wide.

_How the hell did he know that's why I skip my mid-morning classes?_ Bakura thought, staring down at his feet, disturbed. _Grreaat. I have blackmail over my head. Stupid Pharaoh. I'll get you...Somehow. _

_(oO) This is a bit awkward,_ Ryou thought to himself. _Those two are much too quiet._ "So...Um...Where should we go first, Yuugi?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting Anzu, Mai, and Isis finished with." He flushed. "I hate going in those girl stores, but I mean..." Yami and Bakura perked up, thinking of the only woman store.

"Can I pick out a present for one of your lady friends, Ryou?" Bakura asked sweetly. Ryou eyed him suspiciously.

"Like what?"

"Just a little something I'm sure Mazaki, Ishtar, or Kujaku would appreciate."

"Fine. Buy something for Anzu, then. I never know what to get her." He handed him some money. "_Don't_ spend it on something stupid, Bakura!"

"I won't," Bakura grinned. "I'll even get it specially wrapped."

"...All right. Come on, Yuugi."

"Okay!" Yuugi chirped. "I'm thinking of getting something from Lotions and Potions. It smells good in there." Yami sighed.

"I always get dizzy in there, though..." Yami whined to his abiou, who sighed in return.

"You just are angry because you never can get bubble bath there." The Pharaoh's cheeks turned red.

"...Humph."

X

With Bakura, he was strolling through Victoria's Secret, peering at things with interest. _What would make Mazaki blush more than anything? Hehehe, thank you Ryou for giving me the more innocent of the three females. _

"Can I help you sir?" The woman smirked at him. "Looking for a present for your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Uh..." _She'd probably kick me out if I said no. _"...Yes. Yes, that's it exactly. More of a present for me, if you get my drift." The woman giggled.

"Oh, yes, I know what you're looking for. Come this way, sir. So, what are you looking for? Teasing, slightly scandalous, or downright revealing and ultra wicked?"

"Hmm, I think I'll go for the last one." The woman clapped her hands in glee.

"Excellent!"

X

Ryou saw Bakura coming towards him with a box in his hands.

"Here," he tossed it at Ryou. "Specially wrapped, like I promised."

"Is there any change left?"

"I spent it."

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed in dismay. "On what?"

"Two gumballs."

"...Well?"

"I ate them. Well, I swallowed one and threw another one at someone's head." Ryou sighed.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Where are the little brat and the Pharaoh?"

"Er...Yuugi is trying to persuade a security guard that Yami didn't mean to steal something."

"Did he?"

"No. It said 'Free Sample' on cologne, so he assumed that he got the whole bottle, so he took it. Ah, there they are now." Yuugi and his presently bad-tempered yami came up to them.

"_Sit_." Yuugi ordered. "Hey, Ryou. Bakura. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"I'll come with," Ryou nodded to the table and Bakura plopped into a seat.

"So, Pharaoh...Trouble with the law?"

"It said 'Free Sample,'" Yami grumbled. "Stupid misleading signs." Bakura roared with laughter.

"You really are an idiot! First you knock out a Santa Clause and next you 'accidentally' steal something! Oh, that's wonderful! Just awesome! Hehehe."

"Oh, shut up, Bakura. What did you get for Anzu, anyway?"

"The most sexiest, indecent piece of 'lingerie' that I could find." Yami scowled at him.

"You shouldn't set Ryou up like this."

"Puh-_lease_. It's not as though she'll call him 'pervert' or something like that. She'll probably just blush and meekly say thank you."

"You don't think very highly of her, do you?"

"Not really. Should I?" Yami merely sighed.

"You can dig your own grave. After all, it's none of _my_ concern."

"(Oo) Eh? Whatever."

X

Seto Kaiba, the cold, certain CEO of Kaiba Corp, was staring at his screen, his fingers zooming across the keyboard when his younger brother came skipping in.

"I know something you don't know!" Mokuba told him in a singsong voice.

"I also know something _you_ don't know," Kaiba informed his brother, not pausing in his work.

"Huh? Really? What is it? Come on, tell me, tell me!"

"Just get on with it, Mokuba."

"What? Oh! Right! Guess where we're going during vacation break?"

"Disney Land."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh...No! We're going to the cabin!" _Even though I can hardly call it a cabin..._

"Says who?"

"Says me! And guess what else?"

"What."

"I've sent invitations to Yuugi and his friends."

_Oh, god-fucking-dammit,_ Kaiba thought, pausing in his work. Well, I think we all know who is in a bad mood..._I knew that something was going to go wrong. I must have jinxed myself. I thought I would have a quiet vacation, but no, my brother is forcing me to go to that stupid cabin in the middle of nowhere with those geeks. _"Mokuba," Kaiba turned to him, "if you're not aware, I have work to do here."

"(-.-) Seto...You're just sending out hate messages to people you don't like."

"...That's important work."

"Setoooo! We never do anything fun on the holidays. Besides, we'll be back on Christmas Eve."

"Mokuba, what makes you think you can plan this sort of thing and force me and those stupid wanna-be duelists to that frickin' cabin?"

"Hey, that's not fair to say! Anzu isn't a duelist! Well, um, not really. And neither is Honda, Shizuka, Ryou or, um...Well, they're not all duelists!"

"...Fine. I'll endure them – for you."

"Yay!" He grinned. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

_Tomorrow?_ Kaiba repeated in his mind as Mokuba hopped, jumped, and skipped out of the room. _Great. Just great. I just can't frickin' wait..._

X

DIS: Hmm, kind of short and not as funny as I'd like. I kind of made Kaiba OOC, so I'll have to mend that next chapter. Might I remind you all that this is going to be a rather short fic, so don't expect much out of it. Please review and I'd love ideas! Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

DIS: Welcome back, everyone! How's winter for y'all? Thanks to xXxReixXx, bunnyy, Yesenia Rivera (lol, thanks. I'm glad that you find that my Christmas fic is of good quality. Go Seto/Anzu! Hehehe,) DarkAngel4u, peeps (thanks so much!) Erika Darkmoon (really, you made up that phrase? I had no idea, I just put 'fucking' between that to make it sound more aggressive. My bad, lol. And it is short!) Mizz Allison, thesweetandtheinnocent (yay, I love Seto/Anzu, too. They rock!) Marin M, DiMeraslover (thank you. Finally someone who actually comments on the way it's _written_,) TeaG, Eternal Eyes, litulanglluv92 (yeah, but then again, in most humor fics the people are OOC,) Jessica Watsuki, Angel, Moon'sHope, and Whitebunny2005.

Kaiba: ...(-.-)

DIS: Bloody hell! I have never been happier in my life. People really like this fic so far. (nudges Kaiba) I think it's the couple that's caught everyone's attention, eh Kaiba?

Kaiba: (glare)

DIS: Yup, yup. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy everyone!

X

_Christmas with my enemies, Chapter Two_

"Noo!" Jou shrieked from the bathroom. Shizuka choked on her hot chocolate, hearing the scream. "WHY ME? WHY ME? NOO!" Shizuka scrambled up the stairs and jerked the bathroom door open.

"Jou, what's wrong? What is it?" Jou sniffed and turned to his sister, teary eyed.

"...I...I...(sniff) I can't find my shaving cream."

"……….."

"Which means dat Kaiba will be more hairless den me, da arrogant bastard. Gahh!"

"(-.-)" Shizuka sighed and opened the mirror (which was also a cupboard.) Jou squealed in horror, staring at the cupboard. "It's in here where I put it." She handed the shaving cream to him and he stared at it, a bit dumbfounded.

"...(OO) I didn't know we had one of (those) dose!" Jou exclaimed in surprise, staring at the cupboard in awe. Shizuka sighed again, before exiting the bathroom.

"You need to start packing for the trip to Kaiba's cabin, Jounouchi!" She called, sitting down on the couch.

"NOO!" Jou shrieked as he cut himself with the razor. "I'll never go to dat bastard's cabin! I bet he's trying to lure us to a secluded place and den...Den he'll have his way wit us!"

_Jou's vision:_

_Kaiba cackled and turned to the tied up prisoners. "Now...Let's see if you'll be the Number One VIRGIN Duelist anymore, Yuugi! HAHAHA!" Kaiba brought up a leather whip and cracked it on the ground. "Hehehe...And as for you, mutt...I'll have you on your hands and knees. Let's see if you'll be cocky anymore. BWAHAHA!"_

End 

"(O.O'') Gulp...I don't wanna go, Shizuka!" Jou whined, shivering with terror.

_Oh, big brother..._Shizuka switched the channel, ignoring her brother's protests from upstairs. "We're going and that's that, Jou."

"Noooo! Please, Shizuka, noo! I don't wanna be whipped by Kaiba!"

_(oO) What does he mean by that...?_ Shizuka shrugged and blared the volume on the TV, watching _Days of Our Lives_

X

"Stupid woman!" Bakura roared at the TV, watching _Days of Our Lives_. "Humph. You should've stayed with the other guy. This one's just a pompous dickhead." Bakura paused, glancing behind him. Technically, he wasn't supposed to swear or Ryou would shut the TV off. However, Ryou was upstairs, packing for the vacation to Kaiba's cabin. Bakura said to himself, "I hate Samantha..." (A/N: I haven't really watched _Days of Our Lives_, so sorry if this is totally inaccurate.) "...And I hate Victor, too. Grr."

"Bakura, will you stop growling at the TV and come help me?" Ryou called from the stairs.

"...And Sean. I hate Sean, too."

"(-.-) Did you hear me, Bakura?"

"In nine minutes when this is over, I'll consider it," was all his yami told him. Ryou rolled his eyes upward and he went downstairs to do laundry. As he was emptying pockets, he paused, getting a handful of pictures out of Bakura's pocket.

"(o.o) Huh?" He blinked and turned them over. His face went red and he slapped the nude pictures of women face down. "Ahem...What is this?" Ryou took a sock out of the pocket and stared at it for a moment or two, before letting out a yelp and throwing it away, disgusted. (A/N: If you've seen American Pie, you might understand this.) "BAKURA!"

"WHAT, YOU INFERNAL BEING?" Bakura roared at him, irritated at being interrupted while his show was on. "Can't you wait for a Ra-damn commercial, at least?" Ryou swallowed, his gaze slowly moving to the sock on the laundry room floor. His stomach rolled and he ran to the bathroom, hurling. "Humph...What's his problem?" Bakura asked himself, turning back to his show. "NO! DAMN YOU!" He threw a pillow at the TV. "...I hate cliffhangers."

X

"Hey, Yami!" Yuugi chirped happily, skipping in the room, where Yami was doing a puzzle. "Guess what? We're going to Kaiba's mansion for Christmas?"

"WHAT!" The puzzle and it's pieces flew across the room. "I'm not going to be with Kaiba during my vacation, Yuugi! I refuse to!"

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad. In this invitation, Mokuba says that the rest of our...friends...are going to be there. We'll all be picked up by Kaiba's own personal bus." Yami glared at him. "(sweat drop) So...You should start packing. We're being picked up in an hour."

"AND YOU DIDN'T INFORM ME OF THIS SOONER?" Yami roared in anger and horror. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PICK OUT MY OUTFITS IN TIME, YUUGI?"

"(OO)...I'll leave you alone." Yami glared after him as Yuugi left the room. _Wow, I didn't know that Yami was so much like Mai._

Flashback 

"Hey Mai!" Yuugi entered, grinning. "Guess what? There's a party tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Yuugi, that's so sweet, but...I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO PICK OUT A DRESS! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME A WEEK AGO? THEN I'D BE READY, BUT NOOO..."

End 

Yuugi sighed at that, remembering the ear full he had gotten from Mai.

X

Honda grinned to himself, having finished packed. He was going to be picked up by Kaiba's bus and he was intent on having a seat with Shizuka, who he was sure was interested in him. He moved to the mirror and grinned. He smirked in triumph when the mirror didn't break that time. Normally it did, but this time he got a mirror that was _unbreakable_. As he walked away, a crack went through the mirror, but he didn't notice. He sat on the couch and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

At the Katsuya's...

Jou dashed to the phone and stared down at the caller-ID, seeing it was Honda. He cleared his throat and disguised his voice as Shizuka's and he answered, "Hello?"

"Hello snookums!" Honda greeted. "How's my beautiful cuddly bear?" Jou covered the phone and gagged.

"Oh, I'm wonderful my knight-in-shining-armor!"

"So, sweetie pie, when Kaiba's bus comes around, do you wanna cuddle and talk about our wedding and life ahead?" Jou rolled his eyes, disgusted.

"Sure, sugar, but, first..." Jou dropped the act, talking in his own voice, "Stay da hell away from my sister!"

_(OO) Whoa! Shizuka just had a voice change and sounds like Jou! She even told me to stay away from her sister. I didn't even know they had another sister!_ Honda thought in shock as Jou hung up. Honda slowly hung up the phone, staring off into space, before thinking, _I wonder if their sister is cute?_

Oh, Honda, you idiot...

X

Back with a now-calm Yami and Yuugi...

Yami was walking past the drawing room, when Yuugi put the newspaper down and looked to him. The Pharaoh blinked and touched his hair almost self-consciously. Did he not put enough gel in or something? Yuugi sighed. "Yami...I think I have an identity crisis." Yami blinked and glanced in the kitchen. Grandpa's legs were hanging out of a drawer.

"Ahem..." Yami walked away towards the kitchen to get a pop. _He thinks HE'S having an identity crisis...Grandpa thinks he's a potato peeler. _"Yuugi, what's in this bowl?"

"Did you not hear me, Yami?" Yuugi demanded, irritated.

"Yes, but I am wisely ignoring it." Yuugi fell silent, before he spoke again.

"Okay, I think I've lost my identity, then."

"Nah, I'll help you find it," Yami assured him.

"Nobody listens to me, Yami..."

"Yup, it's right here in the trash compactor."

"Nobody respects me..."

"Right next to your dignity and intelligence."

"Are you listening, Yami?"

"Somewhat." Yuugi sighed and entered the kitchen.

"What bowl were you talking about?" He grumbled, giving up on the 'identity crisis' thing.

"This one." Yami picked it up and opened it up.

BOO!

Yuugi and Yami were clinging to each other, staring at the bowl.

"...That would be tuna surprise, Yami," Yuugi said after awhile.

"(-.-) Of course."

X

At the Kaiba's household...

"Yessirthere'snothinglikeagoodpotofcofeefirstthinginthemorning," Mokuba said, grinning dementedly, shaking. Kaiba glanced from his newspaper to his little brother. "Anicehotcupofcoffeeyessirandmaybeadoughnuttooanicedoughnuttodunkandmunch."

"(-.-) I'm cutting you off, Mokuba," Kaiba told him, taking a drink of his own coffee.

"Asecondandthirdcupisnicetooalongwithmoredougnutsandmoreandmorecofee." Kaiba sighed and left the room, telling a servant to give Mokuba his medication. The servant sighed ruefully, thinking, _Not again..._

When Kaiba got to the door, however, the doorbell rang. He scowled and opened it. Some people were singing happily, until –

"Hey Frank, you're flat!"

"Me? I'm not flat, _you _are!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Shut up, you two...We'll settle this, you _both_ are flat!"

PUNCH! BOOF! SOCK! OUCH! SWAT! POKE! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SOCK!

"...I should have gotten this on tape," Kaiba said aloud with a smirk.

X

When the bus pulled up at Bakura and Ryou's home, Bakura was peering out the window, while Ryou was outside. Bakura grabbed his two coats and shoved them on, before zooming outside. Ryou picked up a suitcase and was knocked over by Bakura, who charged into the bus. "Watch it, dammit!" Kaiba muttered, sitting in the first seat. "This is leather, you know."

"Hey, have you even been outside?"

"...For a while."

"Liar." Bakura sat across from Isis, who was yawning. "Hello!" He smiled broadly at Isis, who stared at him, bug-eyed. "This is me being friendly."

"(oO)" Malik and Marik stared at him.

"This makes my face hurt!" Bakura remarked, before letting the smile fall, rubbing his face. "Ow. I'm not doing that again..." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Too good to be true," she remarked to her brothers, who sighed in relief.

X

The last stop was Anzu's and as she came in, she blinked at everyone who was, basically, arguing.

"Sit here, Anzu!" Mokuba offered. She glanced at Kaiba, who was glaring at her. She sweat dropped and sat next to the young boy, putting her suitcase to the side. "Sorry that we're late, but, uh, we ran into a problem..."

"More like we ran into an idiot," Kaiba muttered.

Flashback 

"_Shizuka! Look at me!" Jou was sliding on the road, since it was basically ice. He had earmuffs on, so he didn't hear Shizuka screaming at him. He slipped and when he turned –_

_BANG!_

"_OH MY GOD, JOU, ARE YOU OKAY?" Shizuka shrieked in horror since, well... Kaiba's bus had hit her brother._

"_...Er...Yeah, but my head hurts a little bit." _

"_You idiot dog!" Kaiba roared at him, storming out of the bus. "Why do you think they taught you to look both ways before crossing?" Kaiba kicked him in the side._

"_Kaiba, stop! You're hurting him!" Shizuka cried. Kaiba paused, staring at her bizarrely._

"_...Who are you again?" He demanded. Shizuka face-faulted, then turned back to her brother._

"_...Jou, are you okay! Did he hurt you much?"_

"_Meh, not much," Jou grunted, sitting up. "Ow. My head really hurts!" Shizuka kissed his head._

"_Poor big brother. Come on, I'll help you on the bus."_

"_(-.-) Oh, puh-lease...The bus barely touched him," Kaiba told them. Shizuka gave him a dirty look. "...What a pathetic loser. Pansy." _

End 

"(OO) Is Jou all right?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, he's all right, you stupid girl!" Kaiba snapped. "Did you not just hear me? The mutt has been fine the whole time, he was just trying to get sympathy from his sister. I bet they believe in incest, too..."

"Kaiba, that's rude!...And disgusting as well. I mean, what if I implied that since you care so much about _your_ brother that you two were involved in incest?" Mokuba paled and Kaiba gave her a dirty look.

"...You know, I thought you were the intelligent one in your loser group, but apparently I was mistaken. You're the bitch in the group." Anzu's jaw dropped.

"I'm going to sick Bakura on you!"

"HEY!" Bakura shouted from the back. "Who are you sicking me on? Mazaki, I'm not your dog, dammit! You can't go around telling people that you're going to sick me on them. I should send you to the Shadow Realm for that and – "

"Blah, blah, blah – do you ever shut up?" Yami asked, rolling his eyes. Bakura glared at him.

"How long has your hair looked like the ass of a porcupine?"

"MY HAIR IS A BEAUTY! NEVER FORGET THAT!" Yami snapped at him at the top of his lungs.

"...Or does it just look like that because your mother mated with a porcupine?"

"You son of a bitch – !" Yami lunged at Bakura and they began to brawl, rocking the bus.

"Will you morons knock it off?" Kaiba snarled at them. "See what you started, Mazaki?"

"You shouldn't have insulted me!"

"You shouldn't have said you were going to sick him on me!" Suddenly the bus jerked to the right, making everyone on the left fly to the right.

"OW. Kaiba, get off us! We're suffocating!" Anzu gasped out as she and Mokuba were jammed against the wall.

"If I could get off, I assure you I would do just that," Kaiba grunted, struggling to get off. He wasn't pleased with where Anzu's foot was. If she jerked her leg, he would surely lose any hope of having an heir to Kaiba Corp. "Get off me, dammit!"

"I can't..." Shizuka sniffled. "I might fall and hurt myself."

"Ignorant woman..."

"Don't call Shizuka stupid!" Anzu came to the rescue of her friend. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Stop being a wench, Mazaki," Kaiba grunted, shifting uncomfortably. "Did I say you could open your mouth?"

"You need to learn your manners, Kaiba! After all, you're the one always saying, 'Oh, I'm going to become number one duelist, blah, blah, blah!'" Kaiba bristled at the way she portrayed him. If she wasn't a woman...

"Gasp! I can't breathe!" Mokuba clawed at the air.

"You're killing my brother, Mazaki!"

"Then GET OFF ME!" She jerked her foot and Kaiba's eyes widened momentarily, before he went very limp. "Kaiba...(OO) You did not just faint!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, MAZAKI?" He shouted right in her ear.

"(o.o) What do you mean?"

"I know you hate me, but castrating me really is not necessary."

"It would serve you right if I did..." Anzu muttered. Mokuba's wheezing made her senses come back and she shoved against Kaiba, making Shizuka tumble off him onto the floor. She sniffled, having hurt herself. Kaiba dropped on the other seat. He groaned, clutching his manhood in pain.

"Wench..." he grumbled under his breath and grunted in pain. Not once in his life had he been kicked in the nads and now that he had, he realized why Jounouchi had shrieked when Mai had kicked him there once. What an unlucky CEO he was!

When everything else was situated and calmed down, the bus resumed it's route to the cabin.

"I'm really sorry, Kaiba, it was an accident," Anzu apologized. Kaiba didn't respond. He had his briefcase over his lap, protecting himself from any further assaults. "I really didn't mean to do that!"

"Why are you talking to me, Mazaki?" He demanded coldly.

"Er...What do you mean?"

"Are you not aware of the _loser_ you most obviously are?" Her face went red with anger and embarrassment.

"You ass! See if I ever try to apologize to you again!" She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, staring ahead. Kaiba snorted as well, mostly in disgust at her childish behavior. Yuugi and Mokuba sweat dropped.

Bakura snickered, nudging Ryou, who sighed, rolling his eyes upward. "What is it now, Bakura?"

"When are you giving everyone their gifts?"

"I don't know, Bakura."

"You should give Mazaki hers now. It would cheer her up."

"(-.-) No, Bakura. I'm waiting until it's a little closer to Christmas." Bakura glared at him and sulked, staring out the window.

"Well, fine. _Victor_ wouldn't do that to his lover."

"(OO) What are you implying?" Ryou sputtered, his cheeks turning red. Bakura smirked at him, nudging him again.

"I think I know who has a crush on Mazaki."

"I do not!" Ryou's face became redder and Bakura's smirk widened.

"You know, I heard of this thing about subliminal love tapes. You should try them out sometime."

"(o.o) Hmm...Did you have those in the car one time?"

"(oO) Yeah, why?"

Flashback 

"_Wow, this is a good song, Ryou," Otogi remarked, drumming his fingers in beat to the song that was playing from the subliminal love tape, before he turned his head slowly to Ryou, who was driving. "You sure have beautiful skin."_

"_(o.o) Huh? Oh, thanks."_

"_And your hair...It looks soft, can I touch it?" Ryou furrowed his brows, staring at the road, slightly disturbed._

"_Uh, I guess..." _

_Touch, touch, touch._

"_All right, here's your house, Otogi," Ryou smiled and pulled next to the house._

"_Why don't you come in for awhile, Ryou?"_

"_Oh, well, I really shouldn't..."_

"_No, please – " He smirked. "I insist."_

"_(o.o) Well, maybe for a second or two." Ryou and Otogi went inside and Ryou glanced around while Otogi got them a drink. Ryou thanked Otogi and took a drink, before he set it down. "So, Otogi – " He was interrupted when Otogi grabbed him and kissed him roughly. "(OO)" He sort of just stood there, enduring the kiss until he jerked back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

"_Well, I thought it was pretty obvious that I was kissing you," Otogi purred. "Don't be shy, Ryou. I know that you're a virgin, but it'll only hurt for a second."_

"_(OO''') No, I, uh, really have to go. Bye!" Ryou zoomed out, ignoring Otogi's calls._

_End _

Bakura stared at Ryou for a long moment, his jaw slack. "...Ugh. So that's why you avoided him that month."

"It was because of you and those stupid subliminal love tapes, too, Bakura." His yami shrugged.

"All right, we're here!" Mokuba announced.

X

DIS: Yay, that was a longer chapter than before. Poor Ryou, though...(shakes head) Anyway, I know that Kaiba was, once again, rather OOC, but you can't help it, now can you? I tried to fix it a bit and I think it worked out okay. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

DIS: I knew I wasn't going to get this finished before Christmas. I just had a feeling that I wouldn't. Thanks to SilentMonkGirl, Whitebunny2005, litulanglluv92, DiMeraslover (those are all great ideas, but the truth is that I don't watch Days of Our Lives. Well, I used to watch it sometimes when I was sick. Could you give me some quotes from the show?), monkeyluv4646 (good to hear from you again,) Jessica Watsuki, Lady-Azura, DarkAngle4u, Angel, Eternal Eyes, SAI-sweet and innocent, sabriel singh, Atemu's lover (good to hear from you again!) Moon'sHope, AllmightyNano1, inuroku, and Melfor reviewing. I'm glad that you guys love this fic. I apologize for not finishing this before Christmas. I did intend to...Now to the next chapter!

(Go Kaiba/Anzu! Lol)

X

_Christmas with my enemies, Chapter Three_

"All right, we're here!" Mokuba announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to a window to look out. The cabin was hardly what one would call a cabin. It was long and two stories. They assumed there was probably a basement, so technically three stories. The people in the bus started to murmur to each other (and to themselves for the matter.)

"Now, we're – SHUT UP!" Kaiba roared over them, standing. They turned to him and Jou bounded to his feet.

"Hey, listen, moneybags, ya don't need ta shout. After all, your dumb bus hit me and my head still hurts."

"Remind me why I care, Katsuya," Kaiba told him coldly, glaring. "Now, we're going to go inside and Mokuba has been _kind _enough to assign us rooms." Everyone groaned. He shot a dirty look at them and they shut up. "He'll show you to your rooms."

"What about you, Kaiba?" Anzu asked questionably. He glowered at her, moving his briefcase over his lap, covering his nads. "(-.-) Get over it, geez."

"What do you mean, what about me?" He demanded, ignoring her remark.

"I mean, weren't you assigned a room?"

"Yes."

"So...?"

"Does it really matter, Mazaki?"

"Well, if I have to sleep in the same room as you – "

"I see Mokuba told you who you're sharing a room with."

"(o.o) I actually was just...WHAT?"

"(-.-) I'm not pleased either. I'd rather shoot you in the head than share a room with you. You probably talk in your sleep, which just proves my statement from an earlier event: you never shut up."

"(OO) Y-you - You bastard! You're so rude, Kaiba. Just because you're rich you think that – "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mazaki. I've heard this speech a hundred times over. I don't need to hear it again or I'll have the words memorized." Anzu gawked at him as he exited the bus. Marik cleared his throat and followed Kaiba, Malik on his heels.

_That...self...absorbed...PRICK! _Anzu shrieked in her mind, before storming after them outside, dragging her suitcase out with her. She almost yelped as cold air hit her face. She blinked, swallowing, before she looked around in wonder. The landscape was truly beautiful.

X

Ryou handed Bakura the boxes that were his friend's presents. Bakura gave a mutter of protest, but took them anyway. "Just take those into the, er, cabin, will you Bakura?" Bakura gave a sickening sweet smile at him, batting his eyelashes.

"Oh, _of course_, abiou!" He saw Yami walking behind Yuugi and smirked, tossing a present at him. Yami jumped, staring at the present, then looked at Bakura who was grinning.

"Why, you got me something, Ryou?" Yami asked, coming up to him.

"Huh?" Ryou turned to him, blinking. "Oh, yeah. You can open it now if you want."

"How – " Yami shook the box, then put it to his ear. "(o.o) Huh?"

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick

"(OO) RYOU, HOW COULD YOU? Gyahh!" Yami threw the box to the ground and started to pound it into pieces, jumping on it. Ryou's eyes widened. "DIIEE!" Bakura snickered as Yami hesitantly pulled the wrapping away and picked the clock up. "Huh? Oh...Erm..."

"(;.;)...Well..." Ryou sighed, taking his and Bakura's suitcase, dragging it in the snow. "...I guess I can see why you would come to the conclusion that it's...a...bomb."

"I apologize, Ryou, I didn't...Well, what I mean to say – Um...I think Yuugi has a present for you, so er...Well, I must be going." The Pharaoh hurried off, following his abiou into the house. Ryou sighed.

"Let's go, Bakura," he mumbled, dragging the suitcase as Bakura wobbled after him, holding the presents, smirking to himself.

X

"Ya know what?" Jou asked Honda and Otogi, who set their suitcases down momentarily. "I dunno why I came. After all, Kaiba is pretty unstable and everything. He's a loony and holds a grudge if he even loses at Go Fish!"

"(-.-) Uh, actually, Jou...You _lost_," Otogi pointed out to him. "The only reason that he punched you in the face was because you spit in his face when he won." Otogi remembered that day quite clearly...

Flashback 

"Go fish," Kaiba told Jou when he asked for an eight. While Kaiba had many pairs of numbers and faces on the table, Jou only had a pair of two's and a pair of five's. "Do you have a six?" Jou glanced down at his cards and blinked, covering his six. "Well, mutt? Do you or do you not have a six?"

"Um...No." Kaiba glared at him.

"You liar. Give me the six."

"I don't got a six, Kaiba, so lay off it!" Kaiba glowered at him and looked down at the thin deck, then back at his cards and the cards on the table.

Lying son of a bitch...Kaiba thought to himself, picking up a card from the deck. I'll get it eventually.

"Do ya got a...six?" Kaiba stared over at Jou.

"You know I have a six and you lied to me! Give me the six!"

"I don't have a six, Kaiba!"

"Then why did you ask for one?" The CEO growled at him.

"Umm...I was just pullin' your leg!" Jou hastily told him. Kaiba grabbed the card that was covered and slapped his six and the six Jou had claimed he hadn't had down on the table. Jou muttered darkly. "...do you got a nine...?"

"Go fish. Do you have a seven?" Jou flicked the seven over at him and Kaiba put them down. When the deck was through, they counted their cards and Kaiba smugly stated, "I won."

"You cheated! Take dis, Kaiba!" He spit in Kaiba's face and wiping it off, the CEO glared at him fiercely, before drawing his fist back and letting it collide with Jou's face multiple times. After finished beating him up, Kaiba stormed out of the room, evidently pissed. He had even rained his punches on Honda, who had been trying to stop him. Otogi had wisely stayed some feet away.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah..." Jou blinked, then continued, "Well, still. He's a psycho and a freak! Do ya see da way he's obsessed over Yuugi and Yami? I mean, we don't even know if he likes girls! Dat's another reason ya don't wanna be near da guy – he might make a move on you or something." Otogi raised his eyes and they went three times their size, seeing Kaiba hovering over Jou, staring down at him coldly, his eyes flashing. "And his clothes," Jou let out a bark of laughter, "it's like Halloween for him everyday!" He paused, looking disgusted. "Ugh, who knows what goes through his head? He probably goes around killin' people and putting their heads on his wall as trophies."

"Yes, Jounouchi, that's exactly what I do," Kaiba told him in a quiet, venomous voice.

"See, I told ya?" Jou nodded, looking satisfied. "And I bet he even – wait a minute..." Jou slowly turned around only to receive Kaiba's fist in his face. Jou stumbled back, holding his nose. "AW, GAWD! I DINK BY NOBE IS BWOGEN!"

"Good and let's hope your mouth is too." Kaiba glared at him. "I never knew you were so interested in my personal life, Katsuya. Next time, if you're going to gossip about me, then try not to spurt nonsense." Snorting, Kaiba turned and left into the main room, where the others were sitting. Bakura and Ryou entered last and glanced at Jou, Honda, and Otogi. Bakura burst into laughter.

"I think I have a good idea who did that to that idiot! Hahaha..." Bakura trailed off, snickering.

"(-.-)...Come on, Bakura..." Ryou grumbled, going into the main room.

As soon as everyone was in the room, Mokuba stood up on the chair and smiled at everyone. "Okay! So, here's who is gonna be with who." He bared his teeth at everyone in what looked like a malicious grin. They all glanced at each other nervously. Yes! The perfect opportunity to have my brother and Anzu get together! Preparation Get-My-Brother-A-Woman is now undergoing! "My brother will be with Anzu, Bakura and Yami will be together, Jou and Marik, Malik, Rishid, Isis, you're sharing a room with me...Umm...Mai and Shizuka, Yuugi and Ryou, and then Honda and Otogi." He beamed at their shocked faces. Jou slowly turned his head and Marik smirked at him, jerking his finger across his neck. The blonde's eyes bugged out and he swallowed, turning away hastily. I'm gonna dieeee, Jou thought to himself, feeling his eyes begin to water. "Okay, I'll everyone to your rooms!"

X

Anzu stared at the bedroom...which had only one, queen-sized bed. Kaiba shoved her out of the way and went ahead without a word, expression or glance. Anzu followed him, going to the opposite side that he was heading. Her gaze flickered outside where the wind and the snow was picking up. Clearing her throat, she said conversationally, "Well, it looks like we're going to have a blizzard, doesn't it?" Kaiba paused in what he was doing and turned his head, frowning over at her.

"Let me get this straight, Mazaki," he said meaningfully, "I don't like you, you don't like me – so let's not even talk while this little 'vacation' is going on. I'm only putting up with you because you were invited by my brother – now. Am I anyway misunderstood or must I speak in a slower tone and use smaller words?" She blinked.

"(-.-) No, that's good." His gaze drifted to the window briefly.

"And yes, a blizzard is coming."

"(OO) What if we get snowed in?"

"Then I'll have someone come get us."

"What if the electricity is out?"

"Then we'll have to dig ourselves out, now won't we?"

"What if we die?"

"What is with the idiotic questions?" He demanded sharply. She shrunk back and tapped her index fingers together.

"It's just...if I die...It'll be all your fault for bringing us out here!" He stared over at her, before he glared at her.

"You accepted the invitation, you stupid bubble-head!" Her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? My head is not fat!"

"You obviously misinterpreted what I said," he pointed out and a heard a scream from the hall. "Hm."

"(O.O) What was that?"

"(-.-) It sounded like the dog," Kaiba said, boredom evident in his voice.

X

What had happened...

"Hey, um, ya wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor, would ya?" Jou asked Marik uncertainly. The latter arched a brow and a slow, devious smile curled his lips.

"Oh, no, of course I wouldn't," Marik replied sarcastically. "Idiot. What do you take me for? You are lower in the food chain than I am, so you can sleep on the floor."

"B-but it's cold..."

"Oh, yes and there's the matter of the...Well, I'm sure you know."

"The what? T-the what?" Jou insisted, eyes widening.

"Oh, you know...The Bed Monster."

"(OO) H-huh?"

"He lives underneath your bed – or between the mattress and the frame. It it's dark enough and it's winter and you get out of bed – or if you're sleeping on the floor – he crawls from his hiding place and..."

"AND?"

"CHOMP! He bites your head and legs off."

"Y-YAAHHHH!"

Presently...

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Jou was still screaming, running around the room in circles. Marik was laughing his ass off on the floor when Yami, Yuugi, Honda, and Otogi came running in. Marik paused in his laughing to look at them, before snickering and rolling on his stomach, propping his head up with his hand.

"Finished unpacking already?" He inquired with a smirk.

"What did you do, Marik?" Yami demanded of him.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Yuugi repeated. Ignoring Yami completely, Marik turned to Yuugi.

"I was just having a little fun. He apparently hasn't heard of the story of the Bed Monster. You know, little Yuugi...The monster underneath your bed that your parents say exist?" Marik chuckled, standing up and watching as Honda and Otogi clapped him on the back while he shook with fear. "Hehehe...What an imbecile."

"Uh...You pissed your pants, man." Jou blinked and looked down.

"Erm...Excuse me." He hurried to the bathroom, taking his suitcase with him.

"It's all about Yuugi..." Yami whispered to himself. "AND JUST HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED THE WORLD FROM DESTRUCTION?" The three sent him a bizarre look, then cleared their throats as they left the room when he began to rant and rave about how he was Pharaoh and how he had defeated Pegasus, how he defeated Marik, ect, ect, ect...

X

When everyone was downstairs talking, Anzu and a few others were sitting by the fireplace (unfortunately, Kaiba was included, much to their dismay.) Anzu's mind began to wander about a cute kid her class, but he was a jerk, too...What she didn't know was that she was talking out loud. "What a jerk...a cute jerk...a really cute jerk...hehehe, a really, really cute jerk..."

"(oO) Uh, Anzu, we can hear you," Honda told her.

"(o.o'') Um...I was talking about...uh, uh, uh...Kaiba! Yeah, I was talking about Kaiba."

(O.O')

Kaiba flinched, an anime vein in his forehead, breaking the cookie he had been eating in half. "Keep your fantasies down low, will you Mazaki?" He growled at her. Anzu laughed nervously and turned from him, sweat dropping.

Why couldn't I have said someone else...?

In the other corner, we find that Bakura is carving 'Death to mankind' on the wall. Jou, who just doesn't know when to shut up, pauses and reads it. "You wanna know someding?" Bakura turned to him, glowering. "You are a frickin' albino sadist from Transylvania, dat's what you are! I don't care if people say dat you're from Egypt, yer from Transylvania, yup, yup..." Slowly, Bakura put his knife away and –

SOCK!

PUNCH!

WHAP!

"GAHH!" Jou held his swollen jaw. "Geez, dat was a compliment!" In response, Bakura kicked him in the ribs. "Ugh...What a jerk."

One of these days...Bakura vowed to himself, glaring over his shoulder at Jou, who was sitting under a table, nursing his jaw. Shizuka saw him and let out an exclamation, bending down and hugging him. Bakura rolled his eyes to the ceiling, doubting that it hurt as much as he was letting on. He barely touched the blonde. Sometimes that moron reminds me of the two surfer boys from hell, he thought, glancing at Malik and Marik. Apparently neither positive nor negative reinforcement works for them.

X

DIS: (sweat drops) I know, it wasn't that good...I apologize, again, that this wasn't finished earlier! I just had a chaotic week before Christmas and everything and I was feeling depressed after Christmas for Buddha-knows-why. (shrug) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, nonetheless. The 'romance' (wink, wink) between Kaiba and Anzu should be next chapter, hehehe. Please review on your way out, ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

DIS: Well, I'm back...And this story is so frickin' late. Thanks to HieiJaganshi11, Jessica Watsuki, musafa, OrangeShadow (oh, you know Kaiba. He's so competitive that he _would_ play goldfish with Jou,) DarkAngel4u, Lady-Crymsyn, Atemu's Lover, Erika Darkmoon (I know,) and Angel (I dunno why I suddenly became obsessed with Kaiba/Anzu. It's just that sort of thing that comes unexpectedly.) Now, here's the fourth chapter!

X

_Christmas with my enemies, Chapter Four_

"Hey," Mokuba tugged on Marik's pants, giving huge, puppy dog eyes. Marik frowned down at him. "Will you go get some firewood? The fire's almost out." Marik rolled his eyes.

"No, I will – "

SLAM!

Isis crossed her arms and Marik held onto the huge lump on his head, whimpering, "Of course, dear boy..." As Marik was leaving towards the door, he grabbed Bakura, who started to swear at him.

"Why the hell do _I_ have to come? He didn't ask _me_ to get the damn firewood so why do _I _have to – "

"Will you stop stressing every other word?" Marik snapped and went outside with Bakura following. "Ugh, it's fucking cold out here..."

"The hell with this, I'm going back inside!"

"Oh, are you?" He glared at Marik, who glared back. For a long time, they stayed like that, until Bakura sniffed.

"Let's just get the damn firewood," he muttered, sniffing again. "I'm getting a runny nose."

"Fine."

Pause.

"So, where's the firewood?" Marik asked Bakura, who looked just as confused as him. "Great! Just beautiful!"

"We'll just chop some then," Bakura snapped. "The sooner we get inside, the better." Bakura grabbed the axe and picked it up, propping it against his shoulder. "Come on, _you're_ going to be the one to carry it."

"Why me?" Marik demanded, following him. What neither of the two knew was that there was a small storage thing the size of a large closet by the side of the house where the firewood was held. As the two entered the forest, both were beginning to feel uneasy. Not only was it becoming dark, but the trees made it even more eerie. Swallowing, they glanced at each other, then around at the trees. Suddenly, a large figure jumped up in front of them.

"(X.X) GAHHHH!"

X

"It certainly is taking Bakura and Marik a long time to get that firewood..." Anzu mentioned worriedly. "Maybe I'll go check up on them." She stood up and put her coat and gloves on.

"But it's dark outside," Mokuba complained. "Seto, go with Anzu."

"No," Kaiba growled. "She's probably going to jump me because I'm a 'cute jerk.'" Her shoulder twitched and she felt heat flood to her face.

_Why me? Why me?_ She thought, staring up at the ceiling.

"But Anzu might get hurt!" Mokuba turned to him with puppy dog eyes, pouting. Kaiba glared at him, but his little brother didn't let up. Sighing, Seto Kaiba stood up and shoved his arms in his coat, muttering under his breath. "Yay! Now, don't shut the door because it can only open from the outside."

"I _know_ that, Mokuba," Kaiba told him irritably, before he followed Anzu outside. They opened the small storage unit and Anzu shivered. Going completely mindless (which was rare for Kaiba,) he shut the door behind him and paused. "(o.o)...Shit."

"Kaiba, you did _not_ just shut that," Anzu growled, clenching her fists, only seeing black.

"...Yes."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, KAIBA?"

"Shut up, Mazaki. Where the hell are you, any – " Anzu smashed into him, making them both fall into the ground. " – way. Get off me!" He commanded.

"(;.;) I can't," she whined. Immediately after she said that, shouts were heard outside. "Aww, Marik and Bakura are being attacked!" She grappled onto Kaiba's neck.

"_Mazaki_," he said in a warning tone. "Get off me before I shove you off!"

"B-but what if whatever's out _there_ will try and come in _here_?"

"And what if I throw you out _there_?" He demanded.

"(OO) Noo!" She tightened her hold on him. Kaiba was feeling horribly uncomfortable with her body crushed against his and since they were in such a small compartment, they weren't going to be able to move around much. "I don't wanna die yet! I have so much to do in life!"

"(-.-) You do?"

"Don't be a smartass. I _can_ kick you where it hurts in my position."

"..." Reminding him of that certain region made him very aware of how aroused he was getting. "GET OFF ME!" He roared at her.

"Um...I don't want to hurt you though..."

"_Please_. Give yourself some more credit." Kaiba smirked, hearing her mutter a curse word, before she planted her hands on his chest and attempted to sit up.

_Wow, he has a pretty solid chest. I can't imagine a CEO guy like him working out, though..._Anzu blushed again. _I'm going mad if I'm thinking about this. _Anzu finally stood up and then she fell back onto him because she ran her head into a piece of wood. Kaiba's breath was knocked out of him as she tumbled onto him.

"What...the..._hell_, Mazaki?" He was shouting again.

"I'm sorry!" She grumbled. "I hit my head on wood."

"Oh, for God sakes..." Kaiba shifted and then grabbed her bridal style, before dropping her on her feet when he stood up. "Can't you do anything right?" She glared at him, even though he couldn't see it. Suddenly something crashed against the small hut, before the door was flung open and both Bakura and Marik came running in.

"(oO) Huh?" Marik and Bakura glanced at the two, before a roar was heard.

"(OO) WHAT WAS THAT?" Anzu screeched.

"Sounded like a bear," Kaiba observed. Bakura shut the door, making Kaiba swear at him, "YOU DUMBASS!"

"What? You would prefer to get eaten by a bear?" Bakura demanded.

"Rather that than get stuck in here. You can't get out from the inside."

"Oh...There's no doorknob," Marik noted dumbly. "...Um. Well, at least we're safe." Marik could almost feel the other three glaring at him hatefully.

"On the good hand, you have your cell phone, so when the bear is gone, you can call in there, Kaiba," Bakura pointed out.

Silence.

"You..._do_ have your cell phone, don't you?"

More silence.

"Kaiba..." Anzu spoke up, sounding rather menacing for a female.

"(cough) Well, I do...But the battery's dead," Kaiba explained. The others growled at him, before the hut shook back and forth from the bear.

"Aww!" Anzu grabbed onto the nearest thing – which happened to be Marik. He blinked, then smirked.

"Nice cleavage, Mazaki."

SLAP!

Kaiba and Bakura winced. _Idiot_, both thought.

"Hey, it was a compliment!"

SLAP!

"STOP SLAPPING ME, DAMMIT!"

"I'll do whatever I want or I'll sick Bakura on you!"

"Why _me_?" Bakura demanded. "Why not sick Katsuya or that little midget boyfriend of yours on him?"

"Because you're more intimidating!"

"...What a sweet thing to say, Mazaki, thank you." The sad thing was, Bakura wasn't being sarcastic.

"(-.-) I'm surrounded by morons," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Don't forget that _you _were the one you originally shut the door, Kaiba," Anzu informed him. "_And_ you have a dead cell phone on you."

"Well, just where is _your _cell phone?" He asked her with an arrogant lilt to his voice.

"_Mine_ is upstairs charging." She sounded smug.

"And you're _happy_ about that?"

"At least it doesn't have a dead battery!"

"At least I have mine!" Bakura and Marik exchanged looks, feeling their glares of death shooting back and forth.

"Right...Can we focus on our current situation – _please?_" Marik asked as the bear gave an angry roar.

"Well – " The hut shook before it was ripped out of the ground and knocked over. They tumbled over and wood fell on them.

"OW!" Marik muttered.

"Marik..." Anzu was seething. "Get your hand away from there."

"(o.o) What are you talking about? My hands are being crushed by wood."

"Then whose...?"

"Ahem." Kaiba hastily removed his hand from her butt. "My apologies."

"You all are perverts! – Except Bakura, for once."

"You are just full of compliments, my dear," Bakura remarked, rather bigheaded at the moment.

(-.-)

"Hey, the door's open!" Marik scrambled to get out, the others following him. They crawled through the snow, glancing around. "Okay...I say we make a run for it on the count of three." The others nodded. "One...Two...HEY! Mazaki, get back here!" The males started running after Anzu, who had broken into a run as soon as he said 'two.'

X

The door was smashed open, making everyone turn in alarm. Bakura slammed the door shut behind him as they gasped for breath.

"(o.o) What happened to you guys?" Mai asked.

"Bear..." Marik managed out.

"So where's the firewood?" Mokuba asked cheerfully. Marik and Bakura glowered at him, before storming away from him. "I...guess they didn't get any."

X

DIS: Yeah, it wasn't that funny of a chapter, but...(grin) You gotta love the Kaiba/Anzu/Marik thing. But, no, I will keep it as Kaiba/Anzu! It is my destiny! (clenches fist) I will finish this fic! – eventually! Please review and I would love some ideas here...Please?


	5. Chapter 5

DIS: (sweat drops) I have absolutely no excuse for not updating sooner. Well, I do, but I doubt that it would be accepted. Thanks to xwolfdevilx, Satan Junior No Super Hentai, Yami's Lover (I will try to put more Yami in it!) sexxy-INU-tenshi, Eternal Eyes, LeafeKnight7, musafa, DarkAngel4u, Kaiamara, Kanbi.Desu, Armads the Doom Bringer, Lady Crymsyn, Em, Moon'sHope, Angel, Jessica Watsuki, Jujubie, Sycocat, fluffypup, dragonknighttara, ying yang dragons, DiMeraslover (thanks for the idea!) and Chi Yagami. Phew! (o.o) Many people reviewed for that chapter...(sniff) That makes me feel so good inside.

Marik: (glare) It should since you like to AVOID updating.

DIS: Hahaha! Aw, that's a knee-slapper!

Marik: (rolls eyes)

DIS: Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy...Er, if you can.

X

_Christmas with my enemies, Chapter Five _(Finally!)

Yami snuck into the kitchen and after glancing from side to side, he picked up the phone and snickered, dialing some numbers. He waited until he heard a woman pick up, saying, "Those abs make you look like a pro-wrestler!" Beaming, Yami hung up, and then dialed again. "That looks like the same outfit Johnny Depp wears often! Wow!" Yami grinned even wider and when he was about to redial it, he halted, staring at his abiou, who was raising his eyebrows at him.

"I-it's not what you think, abiou!" Yami hastily told him. Yuugi crossed his arms across his chest, looking rather feminine in that short moment.

"Put the phone down, Yami," Yuugi told him softly.

"B-but..."

"Put the phone down, Yami and we talk this over."

"...Compliments..."

"It's okay," Yuugi slowly approached, carefully. "We can get you help. You don't need to Dial-A-Compliment."

"No! I need it, Yuugi, I need it!" Ironically, Kaiba just entered at that moment and heard Yami's words. He gave Yuugi a disturbed look as the little male lunged on his yami. "Noo! You'll never take me alive, Yuugi, never! Aww!" Kaiba watched as the two struggled on the floor. He glanced behind him and shut the kitchen door and settled into a chair. He took an almond from the small bowl on the table and popped it in his mouth, watching them brawl.

"Kaiba, help me!" Yuugi gasped.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Kaiba queried, acting innocent. Yuugi sweat dropped and finally was able to get the phone from Yami. The Pharaoh gave a small sob.

"You don't understand me, Yuugi! You never understood me!" Yami then left upstairs, crying. Kaiba ate another almond, watching his enemy leave before he turned to Yuugi, smirking.

"Black-mail," Kaiba said, his smirk becoming wider. Yuugi flinched and hung the phone up.

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted from you." Yuugi's eyes shot twice their size and Kaiba glared at him. "I thought I explained to you that the only reason I was hitting on you was because Katsuya slipped something in my food!"

"...Oh...You wanna be game king? – Or do you want Anzu?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed on him.

"You stupid midget! What else would I want?" He roared at Yuugi, who shrunk against the wall, sniffing.

"I was...only trying to give you...an option," Yuugi told him meekly, before he, too, began to cry and left the room.

"(-.-) I hate pansies," the CEO told himself petulantly.

X

Mokuba grinned up at the ceiling, seeing his devious devices. No one would no what hit them. The mistletoe was in place, the people were in place and soon...soon Mokuba intended on seeing his elder brother marrying Anzu and the two have many, many babies. _It's a glorious plan! Glorious, I tell you, glorious – _"Ow!" Mokuba stared up at Bakura, who had him by the collar. "What?" He whined.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am, boy? Do you really think I would catch myself underneath the mistletoe with someone?" Bakura demanded.

"Maybe you and Marik can finally be together!" Mokuba said brightly.

"What'd you say, you little brat?" Bakura growled at him. "Let me tell you something..." Bakura bent his head and Mokuba cupped his ear. "I'M NOT GAY!" Mokuba winced, rubbing his ear. "If I could, I'd take some prostitute up to my room and..." The things that Bakura explained made the younger boy's eyes widen with shock and interest. "Now, go!" Bakura dropped him and Mokuba wandered off in a daze. He paused in front of his brother, who was sitting in a chair, looking irritated.

"Big brother?"

"What is it now, Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba grumbled moodily.

"What does it mean when a man 'romps a woman from behind'?" Kaiba's head snapped to his brother and he looked as though he had been hit over the head with a mallet.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Um...Is it something bad...?"

"Who said _that?_"

"Umm...a friend of mine." Kaiba glared at him. "Erm...Bakura."

"I'll kill him!"

"(o.o) Please don't. He says funny things."

"(-.-)"

X

The next morning, as Kaiba woke up, he considered his brother's words. Who the devil could Bakura have been talking about doing _that_ to? Absorbed in his thoughts, he walked straight into the bathroom that felt like a sauna. Ignoring it, he went to the toilet and did his business. The curtains pulled back and a shrill shriek came from young, innocent Anzu Mazaki – who just happened to be staring at Kaiba's...Ahem. Kaiba turned to her, startled. "MAZAKI?" His shout probably woke the house, but he didn't care. He, too, was staring at some interesting parts – of Anzu.

"GET OUT, YOU PERVERT MASTER!" She tossed various things at him and he hurried out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He had somehow managed to pull his pants up and not make a complete fool of himself...Though he certainly felt like one. (Thanks to DiMeraslover for that idea!)

_...Other than nude women in magazines and occasionally other, live, women in front of me, I have never seen someone naked. _Kaiba paused in that thought. _No wonder Marik was trying to get a feel of Anzu last night in the shed. _He winced at that thought and attempted to erase that thought out of his mind. After hastily dressing, he left the room and decided to hide in the study.

X

"...Pervert master?" Bakura had grumbled when he heard screaming from the door next door. Yami had fallen onto the floor, tangled in his blankets and was muttering about 'Kaiba and Anzu's passions in the morning.' "Hehehe...Wonder what Kaiba did." Bakura forced himself out of bed and went downstairs. After checking the rooms, he found Kaiba sitting in the study, appearing tense. "Whaddya do, buddy?" The former thief asked.

"Kiss my ass," Kaiba muttered.

"What did ya do to Anzu, hmm?"

"...She forgot to lock the bathroom door," he told Bakura reluctantly, glaring at the wall. "And she was taking a shower." Bakura's eyes widened, before he snickered.

"Score!"

(Three seconds later)

"...Jackass," Bakura muttered to himself, rubbing his cheek where Kaiba had punched him. _Good reflexes. _

X

When breakfast came and everyone was up, Anzu came storming down the stairs. Kaiba feigned a nonchalant air, but the mere stare that Anzu Mazaki was giving him caused him to glance at her. She blushed, but did not back down. _Oh, yes...I forgot. _He felt his stomach churn. _She saw a bit of me, too._ "Mazaki."

"You self-absorbed jerk! You pervert! You pedophiliac! You-you-you molester!" Kaiba swallowed, ignoring the insults and raised his eyebrows at her. "How could you not know that I was taking a shower?"

"How could you not know I was using the bathroom?"

"I WAS IN THERE FIRST!" Everyone watched the scene play out with interest. "And all you did was...was _stare!_"

"You're one to talk, Mazaki," Kaiba said coldly. "I believe your eyes were focused on a particular point _below my waist_." Yuugi's eyes seemed to pop out of his skull and he ended up fainting from shock.

"Oh, no!...Kaiba and Anzu's intimacy has caused Yuugi to faint from pure shock!" Yami exclaimed dramatically, smirking at Kaiba. The CEO shot a dirty look to him.

"W-well...Um..." Her cheeks seem to grow redder and redder before she burst out, "Have you no shame, Kaiba?"

"I'm quite comfortable with my body, but you seem to not be." He had thought it was impossible for her cheeks to grow any redder, but no! – they did quite a bit.

"I don't have to take this! It's barbaric and – and – and I don't have to take this!" She stormed back upstairs and everyone turned to Kaiba with raised eyebrows. Kaiba merely returned to his coffee, acting uninterested. Inside, though, triumph was screaming at him.

_Mazaki, zero; Seto Kaiba, one,_ he told himself silently, feeling rather smug. He had come to the conclusion that Anzu was rather bemused – yet pleased – at what she was faced with this morning. _Good. I've never been ashamed of it. _

X

DIS: (shrinks away from everyone) Don't murder me for the short and terrible chapter. I never meant any harm by it... (Pause) Well, not _purposely_, of course. Umm, please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner or later. I have an idea for it! I promise! And I'm also sorry that Kaiba is kind of...OOC. Ta-ta! (runs from glares of the readers) Eep!


	6. Chapter 6

DIS: Hohohoho! I am back, as you no doubt can tell! (laughs nervously) Ahem. Thanks to Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, KrAtOs LuVeR (oh, good! We need more people interested in Seto/Anzu!), waterfall tears (lol, yes, I am weird, hehehe,) Sanguine Dreams, GameQueen2006 ((sweat drop) I update whenever I get inspiration...), Amads the Doom Bringer, SasukeDaisuke, yamiishot, naraku93, Angel, meg, Whitebunny2005, Jessica Watsuki, Dance of the Crescent Moon, kyoko shaza, Lady-Crymsyn, ying yang dragons, Kaiamara (-.- I really wish I had gotten this finished during Christmas...), Daughter of the Slaughter ((raises hand) I agree with that! Who _wouldn't_ want to see Kaiba in the morning?), dragonknighttara, Sycocat, Simply Alex, DiMeraslover, Lady11Occult (you know, I was thinking of locking them together somewhere...), and LeafeKnight7.

Marik: (eyes the list of reviews, sneering) What kind of insane people would review this late, late, late –

SMASH!

DIS: (glare) I already know it's late! Stop reminding me or I'm gonna go bonkers on you and –

Yuugi: (OO) MR. BONKERS! (sob)

DIS: (-.-)...

X

_Chapter Six_

_Why that Kaiba..._Anzu fumed, clenching her fists, glaring outside. _I'll never forgive him. _An image flashed in her mind and she let out a yelp, slapping her hands to her cheeks. "Noo! I don't need that image in my mind!"

"Anzu?" Mokuba called, skipping into the room, smiling. "Can I ask you something? Seto wouldn't answer for me..."

"Huh?" Anzu turned, blinking. "Oh, sure, Mokuba, what is it?"

"Well...What does it mean when a man 'romps' a woman?"

"(OO) W-wha...?" _I think I feel a nosebleed coming along, _Anzu thought, eyes wide. "What kind of question is that, Mokuba?"

"You see, Bakura was talking about romping some woman and he went into great detail about it!" Mokuba explained, nodding. The little boy had no idea what he was talking about and Anzu could only stare at him with her mouth hanging wide open. No, it wasn't a particularly attractive thing to be doing, but..._Really!_ Talking about such a thing in front of Mokuba was like...like...Well, she couldn't think of anything to compare it to at the moment.

"Um...Mokuba, you know how babies are made, don't you?" Anzu asked.

"(o.o) Huh? Don't you ask God for one and he drops one into your bed one day?"

"(-.-) Did you brother say that?"

"Yep! Isn't Seto so smart?" Mokuba chirped with a wide grin.

"Go figure out how babies are _really_ made and maybe I'll tell you what 'romping' means."

"Okay!" Mokuba skipped away to the kitchen, where Yami was trying to find the phone's line. "Excuse me, Pharaoh?"

"What is it?" Yami asked distractedly, groping in a cupboard, and then slamming it closed. He turned to Mokuba, crossing his arms across his chest. He was doing an insane thing, yes, but he appeared as handsome as ever with one eyebrow cocked and leaning against the counter. "What do you want, little Kaiba?"

"Well...I was wondering...How are babies made?" Mokuba asked with round eyes. Yami's lips twitched, then he cleared his throat and gestured him to the table, sitting across from Seto Kaiba's little brother.

"Alright, Mokuba, listen closely..."

(Ten minutes later)

"(OO'') Whoa...Really?" Mokuba asked, his eyes popping out of his skull. Yami nodded solemnly. "So...What does it mean when a man is 'romping' a woman?"

"Oh, that means he's screwing her from behind," the Pharaoh answered wisely, nodding. Mokuba seemed to look very thoughtful.

"You know, since Anzu's single, I might have a chance with her. No one's gone all the way with her, huh?"

"(oO) Um, what?"

"Think about it," Mokuba held up nine fingers. "I'm nine and she's sixteen. There's only a seven year difference, so it's not that bad!" Yami gaped at him, unable to speak.

"Uh..." Yami rubbed the back of his head, looking nervous. "Listen, Mokuba, the thing is..." He cleared his throat. "Well, the thing is..." _How do you explain such a thing to a nine-year-old? _"The thing is, your brother wants to have her for himself."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Yami took a donut and hot dog from the fridge and held them up. "The donut is Anzu, the hotdog is Kaiba." He slid the hotdog in the donut multiple times, making Mokuba's eyes become wide once again. "You see?"

"...So what you're saying...Is that I have to fight Seto for Anzu?"

"(-.-) I'm saying that, no matter what, they'll end up together." He dropped the food and jumped on the table, making Mokuba jerk in surprise. "BUT HE'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST! HAHAHAHA!"

_(OO) If there's a psycho like him after Anzu, I'm just going to try to find someone at school..._ Mokuba thought, hurrying out of the kitchen as Kaiba entered. The CEO scowled at him.

"Get off my table, Yami. It's going to collapse here – " The table's legs gave away, snapping off. Yami dropped down, knocking his head against the counter. " – soon. I told you, you idiot."

"(swirly eyes) I think I see my mommy in heaven!" Yami muttered incoherently. Kaiba rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, taking a bottle of water out, drinking from it.

"Moron," Kaiba muttered to Yami, who was mumbling to himself.

X

"Dude, I don't think this is a good idea," Honda told Jou, who had an axe in his hand.

"Hey, man, I'm not gonna freeze my ass off in dat house! Besides, da wood dat was in dat shack is crushed, so we gotta get some other wood. Dis is da easiest way!" Honda sighed, looking at his own axe.

"I just think there's an easier way than this. After all, you heard what Bakura and Marik said. There's supposed to be _bears _out here!" Honda looked around the woods, eyes wide. "I mean...What if one comes after us?"

"(-.-) Aw, shuddup. Dere ain't gonna be any bears, awright?"

"No, not alright, man! Th-their plotting revenge because they didn't get their daily ration of human body last night!" Honda gasped, his eyes shooting wider. "(OO) What if they attack the house? Oh-my-God, what if – what if they disguise themselves as forest rangers?" Jou was giving him a particularly disturbed look as they paused, with Honda hyperventilating.

"...I'm gonna kill you if ya don't shut up," Jou told him, frowning. They continued on silently, until they came to a tree. "Dis looks like it'll work."

"What if it falls on us? What if we get frostbite and – "

"You're really starting to act like a girl, man," Jou told him. "Geez, it's not dat hard." As they began to hack away at the tree, Honda heard a sound in the distance. He paused while Jou continued to chop. Hearing nothing more, he returned to the chopping, but it came again, this time louder.

"Oh, God," Honda whined. "Did you hear that, Jounouchi?"

"(OO)...Um..." Thrashing came from the forest and Honda let out a girly, shrill shriek. Both dropped the axes and ran like hell towards the house. "AWWW! HELP!" Jou screeched, running ahead of Honda.

"ACK!" Honda tripped over a limb and turned to see three figures running to him. "EEEK!" Jou came back, trying to loose him. The three figures were upon them. The two males covered themselves, shivering.

"What the hell are you idiots doing out here?" A hoarse voice demanded. The two blinked and looked up to see Bakura, Marik, and Malik standing over them, each holding a weapon. "For Ra's sake, you made a helluva lot of noise, you know that, right?"

Marik smirked, asking, "Which one of you screamed like a girl?"

"Sh-shut up!" Honda sputtered, blushing crimson. "Why the heck are you guys out here, anyway? And with weapons, too!"

"We're searching for the unlucky son-of-a-bitch that tried to kill Marik and I last night," Bakura answered. "Malik volunteered to help us."

"Oh yeah," Malik grunted. "_Volunteered._ Right. That's what I did."

"You scared da hell out of us, man!" Jou gasped, breathing hard, clutching his chest. "I almost had a heart attack!"

"Oh, come on," Marik said, rolling his eyes. "How did you not know it was us? We make a few noises and you guys freak out and run like Anubis is after you."

"Who's that?" They asked dumbly.

"Duh. The Egyptian god of the dead." The three Egyptian males rolled their eyes. "_Everyone_ knows that."

"(o.o) They do?"

"They do."

"Oh…"

"Anyway," Malik interrupted, "I want to get this done by tonight so I don't waste my vacation time outside every day, so let's _go_, already."

"Right," Marik and Bakura said.

"Tell Isis for us where we are."

"Sure..." Honda muttered, standing up and brushing snow off himself. Jou did the same and after one glance at each other, they hurried away.

"Wonder why they're so shaken up?" Marik muttered to the other two. They shrugged and the three continued into the woods, searching for the vicious bear that had hunted them (Marik and Bakura) last night.

X

"Alright...This is just ridiculous," Isis muttered, closing the bedroom door and crossing her arms across her face. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Where in Ra's name could those three have gone?" She stormed downstairs just as Honda and Jou burst in. She blinked in surprise at them. "What happened to you two?"

"...Um, nothing," Jou hastily answered, not wanting to look like a coward.

"Have you guys seen Bakura or my brothers?"

"Oh, yeah," Honda replied. "They're out in the woods."

"(oO) Huh?" She muttered. "Really?"

"Yep," the two said at the same time.

"What were they doing?"

"Er, hunting a bear."

"(OO) What!" Isis shook her head. "They're going to get in trouble if they're not careful."

"Yeah...Trouble...Yeah," they muttered, hurrying up to their rooms. Isis frowned, watching them, then shook her head, deciding she'd find Anzu to have a more _constructive_ conversation.

X

"This...isn't...over!" Anzu growled to herself, glaring at her sweater that was a little tight around the chest area. She pulled it down more and grunted. "I won't admit defeat! Not even...if it...kills me!"

"Anzu?" Isis knocked, then entered. Her smile dropped, seeing Anzu in a sweater that was obviously too small for her. "(o.o) Um...Did you shrink your sweater?"

"...Yes," Anzu admitted guiltily. "Do you have one that I could wear?"

"Certainly." Isis disappeared, then returned with a light blue sweater. Anzu tossed her shrunk one off and pulled Isis' soft one on. Beaming, Anzu sat on the bed.

"Is there something you needed, Isis?"

"Oh, not really. I just can't find anyone to talk with." Isis sat next to her and smiled at her. "So...You got a good view of Kaiba. Was he...nice...to look at?"

"(OO) Isis!" Anzu cried in surprise.

"Oh, come on, Anzu," the older female said slyly. "You don't have to worry about keeping any secrets from me!" Isis giggled and Anzu twitched, feeling her cheeks flood with color. "I won't tell, promise!"

"I didn't even tell _Shizuka_!"

"(-.-) Um..." Isis turned her head away, imagining the innocent female's reaction.

"_Anzu...HOW COULD YOU TELL ME THIS!" _And then she would faint afterward.

"(oO) Anything wrong, Isis?"

"(nervous smile) No, no, nothing!" Isis answered, waving a hand, laughing nervously. "So, really, what was it like?"

"(o.o) Well..." The image popped up and Anzu flushed darkly, pressing her hands to her cheeks as Isis laughed.

"Don't be shy, Anzu!"

"Um, right, well...He was...big. I mean, I guess. He didn't look small or...Um..." Anzu could feel her face burning red.

Pause.

"...He had a cute butt, too," Anzu said honestly, dropping her hands to her lap. Isis' jaw dropped and she suddenly blushed.

"Uhh...You prefer his butt to his..._ahem_. Is that it?"

"No! I mean, no. No, that's not it. Wait! I mean, yes, or...no? I don't know!" They were silent, before both broke into laughter.

"Ah, Anzu, I knew my mood would lighten up if I came to see you!" Isis chirped in a bright voice.

X

Malik felt oddly like Elmer Fudd...Or Daffy Duck. Not only was it not Bear Season – or hunting season at all, for that matter – but he was wearing a weird hat with flaps for the ears and had a rifle. If he didn't look like Elmer Fudd, then he didn't know _what_ he looked like. Anyway, so far, they hadn't had any sightings of _any_ bears. Marik and Bakura were determined to find one, though, so he had no choice but to remain with them. What was more, he was freezing his ass off. He felt as though his whole body had turned into an icicle and there was no way it would thaw or melt. Shivering, he sighed, looking around. "Come on, you two. We're not going to – " His words were interrupted by an angry roar. "(o.o) Umm...Perhaps I spoke too soon."

"Damn right you did!" Marik snapped as Malik bound to his feet, going beside the two. The bear came in sight, glaring down at them, stumbling on its hind legs. "Die, you infernal being!"

"What'd you just call me?"

(OO'…..)

"Did you just call me an infernal being, fool?"

"Marik...I think the bear's talking to you," Malik whispered, eyes wide.

"Yeah, so do I. Maybe it's just the pot taking effect, though."

"I don't...I don't think so."

"Stop stalling!" Bakura snapped at the bear. "We know that bears can't talk." The bear frowned at him – or at least, that's what they thought it was doing.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe we just didn't want to talk to mother-screwing assholes? Did you ever consider that?" The bear demanded.

"Once or twice, yes," Malik muttered under his breath. Marik smacked him across the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"For conversing with the enemy!" Marik snapped.

"Then answer this: why did you attack us last night?" Bakura asked the bear cynically. Sighing, the bear flopped down on his behind.

"Well, I woke up from hibernation to smell pot and I found that it was in your guys' pockets." The bear explained moodily.

"(o.o) Oh...That's all?"

"Yeah, basically."

"...Damn!" Bakura took out a baggy from his pocket and threw it to the bear. "Take it and if you come after us again, I'll kill you."

"Cool." The bear took the baggy in its mouth and as soon as he was turned, Bakura shot him.

"Bakura..." Malik sighed, shaking his head.

"You actually think I was going to give it up that easily? Pff, you're more of an idiot than I thought." Bakura took his baggy and motioned to them. "Alright, let's go."

X

After Isis forced Malik and Marik to get some wood from beneath the rubble of the shack, fireplaces were burning warmly in the "cabin." When night came, it carried a blizzard with it. It was almost Christmas. In fact, it was the day before Christmas Eve. Ryou decided to give everyone their gifts. Yami didn't have one because of what he had done to his. Anzu took hers, thanking him brightly. "You really shouldn't have, Ryou," she told him, opening the present. Bakura's mouth curled maliciously as she opened it and stared down into it. "(OO) Oh my goodness! You _really_ shouldn't have, Ryou!"

"(o.o) Huh?" Ryou blinked as she covered her present. Kaiba, his curiosity getting the best of him, snatched the present.

"Wait, don't Kaiba!"

"What is it?" The CEO asked, turning from her, blocking her. He turned, holding up an extremely revealing, naughty negligee.

(Utter Silence………)

Kaiba eyed Ryou suspiciously. "Are you trying to tell Mazaki something?" Ryou's face filled with color and he turned to Bakura, who was laughing.

"_I _didn't get it, _Bakura_ did." Bakura snickered, watching as Kaiba dropped the negligee into the box and handing it back to Anzu, who was flushed.

"...Why, how thoughtful of you, Bakura," Kaiba remarked, a glint coming to his eyes. Bakura tilted his head to the side, suddenly suspicious. "Buying a present for Anzu that will be beneficial to _me_." Anzu's jaw dropped and she fainted. Yuugi and Yami hurried to catch her, shocked by Kaiba's statement. Ryou dropped to the floor, nursing a nose bleed that had come on so suddenly.

"Y-you..." Bakura sputtered, unable to form any intelligent words. "You...I...Wh-what...?"

"Oh, this is fabulous!" Isis remarked, clapping her hands together with a grin. "I was wondering when Anzu would hook up with someone!"

"(-.-)..." _She has to know that I'm pulling their legs, _Kaiba thought at Isis' comment.

"K-Kaiba!" Anzu, now awake, bound to her feet. "I thought you were a pervert this morning, but I was wrong! You're _beyond_ a pervert!"

"Please, Mazaki," Kaiba said, smirking smugly. "Hold the comments back until the end of the night. You're flattering me." Her jaw dropped.

"I..._cannot_ believe you!"

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba spoke up, "are you going to make babies with her?"

"(-O.O-) What..." Kaiba whirled around to look at his brother. "Where the hell did you – Didn't I explain to you where babies came from?"

"Yeah, but Yami said that you were going to put your hotdog in her donut many, many times and that's how you _really_ make babies."

"...I'm going to kill you, Yami."

"Now, Kaiba – " Yami began, but the CEO had already stomped on his toes. "OW! MOTHER DUCKER!" Yami lunged on him and the fight proceeded.

(Later)

_Hehehe, _Kaiba thought as he slept on the couch downstairs. Anzu had locked him out, apparently very pissed. _Seto Kaiba, 2; Anzu Mazaki, zip. _

X

The next day, the blizzard was still raging on. Most of the YGO gang were sitting by the windows, staring out at the winter wonderland. Things were calmer now that Anzu wasn't too pissed any longer and Kaiba and Yami weren't brawling any longer. Kaiba was reading one of his books and as soon as he finished it, Isis spoke up. "Don't you have a huge hot tub, Kaiba?" She asked him. He slowly turned his gaze to her, staring at her. She stared back, unblinkingly.

"Yes and I know where you're going with this, Isis and the answer is no," he told her in one breath.

"I like hot tubs," Shizuka spoke up with a dopey grin. "They're warm, especially during the winter." Sounds of agreement came from the others and an anime vein pulsed violently in Kaiba's forehead.

"Fine!" Jou let out a whoop of joy. "And _you, _mutt, better not relieve yourself in the water."

"Aw, c'mon, Kaiba, do I look the type to do that?" Kaiba stared blankly at him. "...Um, right...Whatever."

"It's a good thing I suggested to everyone to bring a bathing suit!" Mokuba chirped, beaming. "Let's go get ready, everyone!"

"Yeah!"

X

Kaiba sighed, leaving the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder. Anzu exited their room and he openly stared at her. She glared at him. "Why, Anzu," he mocked, "you're not wearing Bakura's present."

"You're a real bastard, Kaiba," she snapped at him. He shrugged.

"And you're a real pain in the ass, but I don't say anything about it half the time."

"Aww," Isis cooed from behind them. "The new couple is arguing!"

"_Couple?_" They both repeated, jerking in surprise. Isis grinned, then went ahead of them in her white one-piece. Anzu shot a warning look at Kaiba, before following her female friend.

_One little comment and we're suddenly declared a couple..._ Kaiba thought irritably.

X

The hot tub _was _huge and everyone was happily laughing and soaking up the warm water while the blizzard outside continued mercilessly. It hadn't occurred to them that it might go on after Christmas, so for the time being, they remained carefree. Kaiba was content in simply sitting by himself, before he heard a shrill sound. He ignored it – that is, until a warm body landed on him. He let out a gurgle, his head underwater. His face was pressed into _someone's _stomach and _their_ legs were around his neck. He didn't like being in this position, much less with one of Yuugi's little comrades. When he surfaced, he found that the person that knocked him in the water was none other than Anzu. Jou and Honda glanced at each other nervously and the CEO knew immediately just which idiots had caused her to land on him.

"(o.o) You know," Malik remarked, "I'm beginning to wonder about Kaiba's intentions towards Mazaki." Isis glanced at her brother, then shrugged with a smile on her lips as Kaiba advanced on Jounouchi and Honda. He grabbed them both and shoved their heads underneath the water, seething all the while.

"I'm beginning to wonder about _Anzu's_ intentions," she said, looking over to Anzu, who was blushing and watching Kaiba nearly drown the two with her fingers pressed to her mouth.

_Wow, _Anzu thought, watching Kaiba in slight awe. _He looks so hot with his shirt off...and water rolling down his tan skin. _Her face burned, but she ignored it. _Am I actually admitting to finding him attractive? _She snapped out of her daze and sunk in the water, blushing. _No...I doubt it. _

X

DIS: (sighs) Wow, I think that was the longest chapter yet. I thought I owed that much to you guys since I've been really slow on updating lately. (sulks) I hate not updating that much...Anyway! Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

DIS: (sweat drop) My, my...Has it been long or is it just me?

Marik and Kaiba: It's not just you.

DIS: (o.o) Okay...For those who have been awaiting this chapter – PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Thanks to Lady11Occult, Silent Uke Fuu, DiMeraslover, Yesenia Rivera, Simply Alex, Kaiamara (good to hear from you again! (hugs)), Sanguine Dreams, tv-chick, ilovekaiba, Jessica Watsuki, tensui, Chi Yagami, angle, DarkAngel4u, Katakoe, Whitebunny2005, Novalee Phoenix (lol, I'm glad you liked that part. It's one of my favorites, too,) tear-drowned-angel, St8 Cougar: D, Armads the Doom Bringer (sorry about that. I was in a bit of a hurry when I thanked the reviewers. My bad!), Bulma Breif, san01, phantom666music (lol, thank you and I love you as well. I love all my readers!)

Okay, I think that was all of them. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone. (glances at reviews) I'm actually surprised people are still reading this, especially since it's sooo overdue! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thoroughly enjoy the fluffy azure-ness, lol.

X

_Chapter Seven_

After the hot tub incident, everyone dressed and got ready to leave. Kaiba watched them leave to their rooms to pack and peered out the window, a frown placed on his lips. The weather was terrible and he was beginning to suspect that they weren't going to be able to make it home for Christmas. Which worked out pretty well for Kaiba. He didn't care if he got home for Christmas since he didn't exactly enjoy the holiday. _And_, he reflected, _I'll be able to harass Mazaki some more. _A smirk curled his mouth upward slightly and he pulled away from the window, his eyes glittering. Harassing Anzu Mazaki was proving to be more interesting than anything he had done during the holidays in the past. Kaiba had never really paid attention to the brunette, but now that he _was_, he discovered that he had been missing out on a lot of fun. In regards to torturing her, that is.

As Mokuba came skipping down the stairs, Kaiba turned to him, his grim expression returning. Speaking to his brother, he said, "Go call those idiots upstairs down here. We've got a problem." Mokuba's smile was wiped off his face and he nodded, hurrying back upstairs. Kaiba heard him going from room to room and when he returned, the others were reluctantly following.

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" Yuugi asked worriedly. The CEO eyed the small sixteen-year-old in contempt.

"What's _wrong_, little Yuugi, is _that_." He nodded outside and everyone looked to the window. Blank expressions were their response – except for Anzu's.

"Wh-what?" She stammered in a shrill voice. "Are you telling me that we're stuck here for _Christmas?_" She demanded of Kaiba, storming over to him and grabbing the collar of his coat. "Can't your bus plow through that snow, Kaiba? A blizzard shouldn't be a problem for your high-tech vehicle!"

"Though that may be true, Mazaki," Kaiba sneered, "but that isn't the problem we are faced with."

"Huh?" They all echoed.

"My bus can get through that blizzard with a snap," he explained. "However, the problem we have is that, since the driver is gone, I would have to drive and quite frankly..." He sent a look to the blowing snow. "...I wouldn't be able to see a thing and would probably end up skidding off the road." He turned to them with a raised eyebrow. "Which would result in our being stranded out there, freezing our asses off and probably end up dying of hypothermia."

"Hypo-huh?" Jou spoke up in obvious confusion.

"Hypothermia, you buffoon," Kaiba snapped. "You become blue because you're so cold, you get frostbite in any available place, you go numb, and then you _die_. Is that simple enough for your small brain to comprehend."

"Hey, moneybags, just because I don't know what...Uh, hypothergilla or whatever you said...is, don't mean dat I'm stupid!" Jou declared indignantly.

"(-.-) Really? Because if you can't even pronounce the word – which is hypo_thermia_, by the way – to me, that means you're an idiot." Jou glared at him viciously, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Why, you..."

"Leave it be, man, leave it be," Honda said as Otogi clapped a hand on Jou's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, he's not worth it, Jounouchi," Otogi told him, shooting a look to Kaiba. Kaiba snorted at their words and crossed his arms across his chest, glowering at them. Anzu was still standing before him, appearing dazed. She snapped out of it and shook Kaiba, making him glare at her.

"Then get your helicopter! We can get out that way! Or your plane – you have a plane, don't you?" Anzu demanded frantically.

"Stop touching me, Mazaki!" He snarled at her. "For God sakes, every damn time you're around me, you seem to think that you need to touch me!"

(O.O)

Everyone went quiet and stared at the two with sudden suspicion.

"...When did _this_ happen?" Malik demanded. "I never knew Mazaki to be that kind of girl!" Anzu whipped around, her face red. Kaiba even looked embarrassed by how his words had been taken.

"H-how can you be thinking about that at a time like this?" Anzu asked him, blushing crimson. "Can't my private life be left alone?"

(oO)

"Mazaki, unless you want this situation to become even _worse_, then I suggest you shut your mouth," Kaiba growled to her, understanding the bizarre looks they were receiving. She blinked, then groaned, covering her face in embarrassment. Isis approached her and hugged her, looking sympathetic. Then she turned her enigmatic gaze to Kaiba and broke into a grin.

"(grin) So...When can I expect an invitation for the wedding?"

"_Wedding?_" Kaiba repeated, disgusted. "I wouldn't marry that woman if she were the last thing that lived on earth!"

(crack, crack...)

Isis blinked at the sound of the crackling tension and backed away from Anzu, who turned to Kaiba with an infuriated expression.

"Kaiba..."

"(sweat drop) Mazaki."

(Pause)

"You're such a heartless bastard!" She told him, breaking into tears and running upstairs. Kaiba stared after her, surprised at her response. He had expected her to blow up on him, not burst into tears.

"Oh, Anzu, wait..." Isis called, following her with Shizuka on her heels. Isis shot a glare over her shoulder at Kaiba and said, "You're going to apologize to her, Seto Kaiba!" When the females were out of sight, Yami cleared his throat.

"So...Shouldn't you be rehearsing your apology right about now, Kaiba?"

"Humph," Kaiba scoffed. "As if I'm about to do that."

"(-.-) It's either that or deal with Anzu locked in that room, crying her heart out because the man of her dreams broke her heart," Ryou pointed out wisely. The men stared at him in surprise. "(o.o) What? I'm just telling it how it is!"

"I bet you are..." Bakura said, cynical of him, before turning to Kaiba. "Now, personally, I would give her flowers, but uh..." He glanced around. "It's winter, so you might as well just bake her cookies instead."

"Since when the hell are _you_ the expert, Bakura?" Kaiba demanded of him with a dirty look.

"The women love me, what can I say?"

(sweat drop)

"Now I'm really shocked," Malik told his yami. "When the _hell_ did _that_ happen?" Marik merely shook his head.

"Labor Day, I hear."

"Oh...No wonder. Bakura is always wearing white shoes."

"(-.-) You guys are such idiots," Kaiba muttered. He glanced at Yami, who was observing him solemnly. Yami blinked, noticing that Kaiba was looking at him and cleared his throat.

"I think you should admit that you're fairly attracted to her and apologize. I also believe that you should write a poem for her. All women love that." All the men were staring at Yami in surprise. They all knew the women loved Yami, but he had never really given advice to anyone because, well...He claimed long ago that it was _his_ secret and no one else should know about it.

"Yami, why are you giving him advice?" Yuugi asked cynically. "I asked for advice once and you blew up on me."

_Flashback_

"_Yami, um, can I ask you something?" Yuugi queried hesitantly, inching into the kitchen. Yami drank the last of his milk and smiled at his abiou._

"_Certainly, Yuugi, you can ask me anything, you know that."_

"_Okay. Well...There's a girl I like and I don't know how to approach the matter. What do you think I should do? Should I – "_

"_Yuugi!" Yami roared in shock and anger. "This is a very personal matter! It would be wrong for me to give you advice on something like this! You know that better than I do! If I gave you advice for something like this, I would be giving out a little part of me, the secret to my succession, the secret to my inner core, the secret to my _manhood_, Yuugi, my _manhood_!" _

"_(OO) Alright, Yami, alright! I'll just go ask Grandpa...Or someone else." Yuugi hastily left._

_End Flashback_

"Yes, well..." Yami grimaced. "That was a different matter, Yuugi. That was a woman I didn't even know! This, however, is Anzu, my friend, my mate, my to-be-wife, my love, my soul, my – "

"That's quite enough," Kaiba said, disgusted in the way he was describing Anzu. He didn't like the image of Anzu standing beside Yami at the altar. He imagined himself running up and stealing Anzu from Yami just as she would be about to say, "I do." Shaking the image from his head, startled at himself, he continued, "I don't do poetry, Yami."

"Then allow me!" He vanished and returned with a suitcase. "In here are all my poems I had hoped to use one day." He stared at Kaiba with menacing, but eager eyes. "Now, I will hand one of them down to you."

"...I don't like where this is going."

"Me neither," Yuugi agreed, a bit disturbed. "Yami, why didn't you ever tell me you did poetry?"

"You wouldn't understand, abiou," was all the Pharaoh told him. "Poetry is a piece of your soul, a piece of your mind. It embraces you and – "

"Aw, shut the hell up," Bakura interrupted, shoving him aside and moving forward to open the suitcase. "Let's see what we've got to work with."

"(OO) Wait! Bakura, no!"

BOOOOOOOFFF!

"BLOODY HELL!" Ryou screeched as poems shot towards him.

"DEAR RA!" Malik jumped behind the couch. "YAMI, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hmm..." Kaiba was the only one standing when the poems fluttered to the ground. He snatched one from the air and read it casually. "Yami, you're describing brown hair and blue eyes..."

"Um, yes? So what?" Yami asked carefully.

"Anzu has brown hair and blue eyes."

"Oh, uh, hehehe...Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

"When this vacation is finished, I'm going to kill you." Kaiba said it so calmly that Yami actually cringed.

"Would you mind killing Jounouchi first? Then at least I can proclaim my love to Anzu."

"(-.-)..."

X

"Now, now," Isis cooed, "what's wrong, Anzu? You never cared what Kaiba thought about you before..."

"Yeah, it's okay, Anzu," Shizuka soothed. "He's just being his normal, jerky self."

"I-I know, but..." Anzu sniffed, wiping her tears. "I think he actually meant it this time. I mean, I know he can be rude, b-but most of the time, he doesn't even mean it! I can tell that he's just teasing and taunting us." Shizuka's eyes had gone wide with surprise, but Isis appeared quite pleased. "I know that I don't show it, but I like Kaiba a little. He's not really...I mean..." Her cheeks flushed as a knock came at the door.

"Come on, Shizuka," Isis said, standing up. "I think we know who that is." Anzu's face turned red and Shizuka giggled, following the Egyptian woman out the door. Isis paused and took a hold of Kaiba's collar. "If you hurt her anymore than you already have, I'll make sure my brothers torture you."

"(o.o)...Alright. I'll take that as a threat," he said, mildly surprised by her.

"Good." She released him and smiled sweetly, before following Shizuka downstairs. Kaiba looked at the poem in his head and sighed.

_I cannot believe I'm actually making an effort to _apologize _to one of Yami's friends. _Sighing again, he grasped the doorknob and thought, _Here goes nothings. _Swinging the door open, he saw Anzu sitting on the bed, her face tear-stained and her eyes red and puffy. _Damn it, she could have at least looked mad rather than vulnerable! This is going to make things even more difficult. _"Maza...Er, Anzu," he greeted awkwardly. Seto Kaiba was not one for apologizing and this situation was making things even worse.

"Umm...What do you want?" She asked a bit brusquely. Kaiba bristled at her tone, but consoled himself, hoping not to get her more upset than she already was.

"Er...I wanted to apologize," he told her slowly. _What did Yami say again?_ _Oh yeah...Oh, damn. _"I was...in complete denial...of my own feelings. This...poem I have in my hands shows how much...I feel for you." _This is absurd! I am _not_ a romantic, dammit! This is Yami's expertise. _Kaiba shoved the paper in her hands and she blinked, taking it and reading it. Then, after a few moments, she giggled. _What the hell? I didn't think it was very funny._

"Uh, ah...Kaiba, thanks for apologizing and everything – I know it must have been hell saying that – but at the end of the poem it says, 'From your love, Yami,' so..." She trailed off, grinning. Kaiba closed his eyes, wincing. His plan had been smashed to pieces because of that utter idiot.

"Right. Then I'll do it my way, since his was less effective," he grumbled, opening his eyes and saying in a sincere voice, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Did you...mean it?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean, if I really was the last thing on earth...?"

"Uh..." _How the hell did I get in this situation?_ He thought, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "No, I suppose not," he replied cautiously.

"Oh. Well, then, I forgive you!" She chirped happily. "You should be careful what you say from now on, though, Kaiba."

"Are you on crack?" He asked her suspiciously. She stared at him, then a familiar, angry expression came on her face.

"KAIBA!"

X

Isis sighed, then jumped as she heard an infuriated shout from upstairs. "KAIBA!" Smacks were heard and then Anzu's voice came again. "How dare you! Do I look like someone who would be on crack? You're mistaking me for Bakura!" Everyone exchanged a look, grinning, realizing that indeed, the two had made up. Yami looked very put out, though, because his chances of getting Anzu now were quite slim.

X

"So..." Malik said that night, lying on the ground beside his yami near the fire. "What now? I mean, we obviously aren't returning for Christmas, so what are we supposed to do for the holiday? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, after all, and if the blizzard doesn't give up by then, we're apparently not going to be able to get back to Domino City." Kaiba was seated beside Mokuba, who had invited Anzu to sit next to him as well. Luckily, however, Anzu and Kaiba were separated by the boy or they'd be arguing the entire night.

"What blizzard?" Jou asked dumbly.

"Jou..." Otogi and Honda sighed. Yuugi sweat dropped, surprised by his friend's stupidity.

"You moron," Kaiba growled at him, shooting him an irritable look. "What do you think has been making those groaning noises?"

"(oO) You and Anzu?"

(OoO'')

"Ex-_excuse me?_" Anzu stuttered, turning her shocked eyes to Jou. Kaiba's face had lost all color and he appeared as though he were about to have a nosebleed.

"Wow..." Mokuba spoke up. "You never told me that they _groaned_ when they did it, Yami!" It was too much for Kaiba. He keeled over, blood trickling from his nose. It was the second nosebleed they had in two days. Yami's skin color also looked pale from the thought of Kaiba and Anzu doing anything so intimate. He suddenly howled in despair, making some select people look at him.

"Noo! Not Anzu, she's too innocent for someone so dark and deadly as Kaiba!"

"Yami..." Kaiba growled, covering his nose and mouth. "Now I'm _really_ going to kill you!"

"(O.O) T-take Jounouchi first!" He gasped out, grabbing Jou and using him as a human shield.

"Um, here Kaiba," Anzu said, handing some tissue to him. Kaiba grabbed the tissue, unaware of who was giving it to him and tipped his head back, pinching his nose. He was muttering something under his breath about Pharaohs and dogs. Mokuba and Anzu sweat dropped, glancing at each other. When Yami thought he was safe, he dropped Jou, who was oblivious to everything going around him, it seemed.

The room had fallen silent. The others were either watching Kaiba or the fire. Malik was plucking at the carpet disinterestedly, his head propped up with his hand. After awhile, Kaiba brought his head back down and crumpled the tissue up, holding a rather sour look on his face. He glared at Yami, who glowered right back. Yami wasn't so much fearful of him at the moment, but more of irritated with him. Well, who wouldn't be when the girl that he loved was attracted to some other guy and said other guy was beginning to be attracted to her? All-in-all, the situation was extremely complex.

"So..." Malik spoke up again. "What now? Are you two going to continue to fight over Mazaki or are we going to actually _do_ something?" The two stopped glaring at each other and Kaiba sighed to himself, rubbing his temples. Anzu yawned, not really paying attention to anything.

"Well..." Mokuba began. "We have cable and a big screen TV. Maybe there's something on."

(Silence, then - )

"Where the hell is this?" Bakura boomed.

"Yeah, I searched this entire house and didn't see anything like that!" Otogi announced.

"Yeah!" Honda agreed with Otogi. Kaiba gave another sighed, muttering, "Idiots," before standing up and walking to a wall. He jerked a candle holder down and the wall moved out of place, showing a large TV with couches and chairs in front of it with a fireplace below it.

"Whoa..." Everyone murmured, impressed, before hurrying in. Kaiba was the last one in, shutting the wall.

"Alright," Kaiba spoke up as everyone settled into a comfortable place. "Mokuba can choose what we'll watch since he was the one that suggested it." The others nodded mutely and Kaiba found, much to his displeasure, that the remaining seat happened to be by Anzu Mazaki. She seemed to realize it too, because as soon as he sat down, she inched as far as she could from him. She already had to share a bed with him, she didn't want to share anything else with the CEO.

Mokuba chose a Christmas movie that seemed more like a chick flick than anything. In the middle of the movie, Kaiba found that he was beginning to hate the main character. _What a stupid movie, _he thought, glaring at the screen. _All it's about is how this lady's husband dies before Christmas, so his family comes to stay and she falls in love with her brother-in-law, John, and now..._Kaiba almost sighed in annoyance. _Now I don't even know whether the stupid woman wants to be with him or what. _He glanced around and saw that Bakura, Marik, and Malik were becoming a bit frustrated with the woman. He heard Malik mutter, "Just make up your mind, lady..." Kaiba spared a glance at Anzu and saw that she was almost leaning towards him, appearing tired. A moment later, he almost jerked in surprise as she dropped against him. He twitched, then shifted so he wasn't so uncomfortable. _I can't believe this..._He thought as he put his arm around her. _Oh well, at least I'm not quite as annoyed with this movie as before._ A smirk curled his lips upward.

_Aww, _Isis thought glancing to the side to see Anzu slumped against Kaiba, who had his arm around her. _They make such a cute couple. _She nudged Shizuka and pointed to them. Shizuka tipped her head to the side and a wide grin appeared on her lips. She gave a small giggle, then returned to watching the movie. Isis pressed her fingers to her lips, smiling in glee. She knew that Kaiba would admit his feelings eventually. Now, it was just going to take some time for him to admit them to Anzu.

_This...is the worse film I've ever watched, _Bakura decided savagely. _I mean, come on! Her husband dies, her husband's brother comes along and suddenly she decides, 'Oh, I love him now, even though I've known him for six years and haven't realized that I loved him before!' How absurd. This is a bunch of shit. I wonder what the others think. _He looked around. _Okay, so Marik and Malik look livid, Yami appears to love it, along with Yuugi, Shizuka, Isis, and Ryou – ugh, stupid abiou. Honda, Jou, and Otogi are watching it, but I don't think they're really comprehending it. Let's see...Oh, what's this? _Bakura smirked, noticing how cuddly Anzu and Kaiba had become. _Well, they always said that a girl's heart becomes weak when she's watching a movie. Looks like Mazaki's violent nature has eased down and she just wants to snuggle with Kaiba, hehehe. I have a good idea what they'll be doing in bed tonight._

_Alright..._Kaiba thought, his eyebrow twitching. _If I see one more person look my way, there's going to be hell to pay. _

The movie ended and many people were prepared to go to bed and sleep. Kaiba shook Anzu gently, but she didn't wake. He frowned and shook harder. She murmured something that sounded like, "No more fish for dinner, mom, no more fish..." Sweat dropping, his shook her again and this time she shot up. "What?" She muttered, turning her head.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked her roughly, his lips pursed.

"(o.o) Um, yeah, why?" She asked, realizing that the movie was over.

"Well," Bakura spoke up from behind her, "you just happened to be snuggled up to Kaiba here."

"(O.O) I-I wasn't!"

"Oh, but you were," Kaiba answered with a dark smirk. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway, it's time for bed. Come on, I won't wait up for you."

"(oO) Wait up for her?" Bakura repeated, taking a step back in surprise. Kaiba rolled his eyes in response and went towards the wall, opening it and leading everyone upstairs.

X

"Er, Kaiba..." Anzu began as she came from the bathroom in her nightclothes. "I'm, uh, sorry for sleeping on you. I can imagine it was uncomfortable for you."

"Mm hmm," was his distracted murmur.

"But you know," she continued, sitting on the bed as he removed his trench coat, "you were really warm, like a teddy bear, so you can't help me for being so comfortable!" Kaiba paused in what he was doing and turned to her, his eye twitching.

"Mazaki, it would be wise if you kept those little confessions to yourself."

"(sweat drop) Yeah, um, you're right. Sorry," she apologized quickly. He left the room to dress in some pajama pants and a white t-shirt, returning with his clothes folded in his arms. He tossed them next to his other things and climbed in bed. Anzu shut the light off and slipped in bed beside him. For a long moment, neither of them spoke, before Anzu cleared her throat. "Kaiba?"

"...What now?" He grumbled, turning on his side to look at her. She fiddled with a strand of her hair idly, before giving an uneasy smile.

"Uh, never mind." He sighed in petulance and turned on his back. Anzu lay there for another moment, before speaking again, "Kaiba?"

"_What?_"

"(o.o) Could I, uh, well...Get a little closer? I'm kind of cold." He lay there for a long moment, before grumbling something to himself.

"Fine," he responded. She inched towards him, hardly any space between them.

"Umm..."

"Do whatever you like," he told her, expecting what she was about to ask. She blinked, then closed the space, resting her head on his shoulder, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. He moved his arm from underneath her, moving it around her, drawing her close. She blushed redder, before muttering a quiet, "Thanks..."

"...Go to sleep," he ordered after a moment, though not unkindly. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, awaiting the escape to dreamland.

X

DIS: Aww, cute! If only I could draw well, then I would draw a cute little picture like that! Maybe I'll see if someone can do that for me...If anyone of you want to try at the scene with Anzu falling asleep, snuggled against Kaiba, let me know! I'd love to see how your picture comes out! (grin) Anyway, this was about as long as last chapter. I thought you guys deserved something to drink up. Well, please review on your way out to tell me what you thought of it. Ciao!

PS If anyone knows a good Kaiba/Anzu fic, just tell me so I can check it out.


	8. Chapter 8

DIS: Welcome back everyone! Ugh, my life has been full of so much drama lately; it's so frustrating...Anyway!

Thanks to Lady11Occult, tv-chick-jess, tear-drowned-angel, Sanguine Dreams, cupi9, IceFlake 77 (OO (glances behind her nervously) That sounded threatening, lol!), Jessica Watsuki, ImotoHiNeko (I'd love it if you drew that scene! I'd be very happy!), Monkeyluv4646, Tea-Kaiba9, Sycocat, Novalee Phoenix (ah, I truly love your reviews. They aren't one-worded and you always like to tell me what parts you liked. (grins) They are truly enlightening,) Str8 Cougar, DarkAngel4u, Matyrdom, and phantom666music (I'd love for you to draw that scene! Please do and send it to me!)

And to those that suggested _Secret Indulgences_, the popular Kaiba/Anzu fic, thank you for the suggestion, but alas, I have already read it. It is an excellent story, if only they would update it...(clenches fist) Damn cliffhangers these days!

So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of _Christmas with my enemies_. Kaiba/Anzu all the way! (smirk)

X

Chapter Eight 

"No, this isn't right," a voice hissed in the dark hall. "Come on, you two, please, can we stop while we're ahead? Are you two listening to me? You guys!"

"SHH!" Two voices snapped, covering the other's mouth. "Do you want them to know we're out here, sneaking around like criminals?" The silenced companion nodded in response. The darker skinned one sighed and rolled their eyes to the ceiling. Really, Shizuka Katsuya was being such a nuisance! Isis Ishtar, with a resigned sigh, removed her hand, gesturing to Mai Kujaku to do the same. The blonde removed her hand reluctantly, sending a warning look to Shizuka, whose dark eyes were staring up at them. They were puppy eyes and they were intoxicating. Isis did _not_ approve of the puppy-eye look, nor the Bambi-eye look, which was, if possible, even worse.

"Listen, you guys, I...I really don't think we should barging in on them like this," Shizuka whispered. Mai and Isis exchanged a look. They were beginning to regret bringing the innocent one with them. She was so unlike Jounouchi, but in two ways was she like him: whiny and a master at the puppy-eye look. None of these things were good points on Jou's part.

"Why are you so bothered?" Mai demanded with a frown. Blood rushed to Shizuka's cheeks and she twisted a lock of hair around her finger, staring down at her bare feet.

"Th-think about. We barge in there and they're doing something _extremely _intimate..."

"(o.o) I never thought of that," Isis murmured in realization.

"(-.-) Oh come on, Isis. If they were doing something like that, we would hear it, definitely! Know how it would go?"

(oO) The two females stared at her.

"It would something like, 'Oh, Kaiba, your hands are so rough on my soft skin. Please...be gentle with me.'" Mai clasped her hands, her eyes sparkling in a way that she supposed Anzu would do. "And that he would be, 'Don't worry, my love, Anzu. I know how pure you are...how innocent...It's everything I've needed and wanted. You've broken the ice exterior that surrounds me.'" Mai's eyebrows arched down in what was a bad imitation of Kaiba and her hands were clenched in front of her. "And _then_... 'Oh, Kaiba, please...don't stop.' And, 'Anzu, Anzu, my love!'"

(O.O'')……………….

Mai stood before them, her arms crossed and nodding her head. Shizuka and Isis glanced at each other, Shizuka's face burning bright red. Ducking her head, she stared down at her feet in embarrassment, shocked at the way Mai had portrayed them.

"S-somehow," Isis began, her voice quivering, "that seems highly unlikely, Mai. Well, okay, not really, but _honestly_! Do you really think that Kaiba would be gasping that while bonking her?"

"B-bonking...?" Shizuka whispered, her face turned a darker shade of red, if possible.

"Now, Isis, let's not get technical about things," Mai said reprovingly. She smirked, her red-colored lips twisting upward. "Anyway, we're not here to make idle chatter, we're here to do other things. Are you two still in or are you out?" Shizuka shuffled her feet, then raised her head, nodding, a light blush still brushing against her cheeks. "Isis?"

"Of course I am," Isis declared. "After all, it was _my_ idea, after all."

"_Our_ idea," Mai corrected. Isis shrugged, her small shoulders lifting upwards slightly.

"Okay, so are we ready?" The two females looked to Shizuka, whose blush had vanished. With a determined look on her face, she nodded. They beamed and they continued down the hall, creeping quietly as to not wake anyone up. They came to the door in which led to Kaiba and Anzu's room. The women looked at each other, nodded and Mai quietly opened the door. The blizzard was still raging outside like a hurricane, so they couldn't hear any snores or any other sounds of the type. They knew, however, that Shizuka's assumption was incorrect as no one moved in the bed. It was still. Isis shut the door behind her silently and turned to the two. Mai gestured towards them and snuck over to the bed.

"Mai..." Shizuka whispered quietly. "I, um, don't know what we're supposed to do."

"Me neither." They looked to Isis, who standing in the middle of the room idly, looking like a carefree child. Sweat dropping, they approached her and she blinked, leaning forward to whisper with them. "What exactly were we – " A groan came from the bed and both jerked down, hiding behind the bed as someone shifted. The three females peeked over the top to see that Kaiba was moving around in bed. After a bit more, he snuggled closer to Anzu, his arms going around her securely. Sighing as he burying his face in her hair, he fell back to sleep and the three girls smiled devilishly. Mai took her phone out and smirked. "Shall I?"

"Oh, please do," they answered in a murmur. Mai stood up and making sure the picture would be right, she stuck her tongue out in concentration, biting on it, and took a picture, thoroughly pleased with the results she got. She bent down behind the bed and the three girls huddled together, their faces lighting up at the adorable picture they were presented with.

"What else?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"I think I have _just_ the idea," Mai answered. She snuck over to Anzu's suitcase and after digging through it, she found the box that held the revealing negligee Bakura had teasingly bought Anzu. With a smile, Isis understood and took the box, removing the negligee. She went to Kaiba's suitcase and made sure it was on the top. Mai handed her a pen and a note card. In what she hoped looked like Anzu's handwriting, Isis wrote a tantalizing message and set it on top.

"We'll continue in the morning," Isis promised. "I have an _excellent _idea what to do." Mai smirked and Shizuka beamed. "Oh, Mai, remember to send that picture to Anzu and Kaiba. And maybe print it out on the computer."

"And show it to everyone," Shizuka added.

"Oh, I will." The three girls crept back to their rooms, eager for the morning's events. True, they were wrecking havoc on the couple, but it would only bring them closer. Well, they hoped so.

X

Morning came easily and as Kaiba woke up, the first thing he opened his eyes to see was something brown. How odd. The bedcovers weren't brown and he certainly had no pet in the bed. Wait...He could smell a floral scent and he felt his insides freeze. No, was he...? Oh, yes, he was. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, once the greatest Duelist, along with being cold, arrogant, and withdrawn...was cuddling with Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi and Yami Mutou's cheerleader, along with a completely opposite person than the man she was sleeping in the same bed with. Dear Ra, nothing could compare to the embarrassment and horror he was feeling at that point. Well, yes, there was another feeling, but he didn't feel comfortable admitting it. Yes...Kaiba was feeling completely at ease, completely comfortable, and had the strange sensation to kiss her wherever bare skin was available – which was completely inappropriate and Kaiba knew it! Never in his eighteen years of living had he ever thought so...passionately...about a woman before. Then again, there was no woman that could get his attention. Sad thing was, Anzu Mazaki had never wanted his attention. She would have rather preferred if he simply _stayed away _from her.

_What the hell is this? _He thought gruffly. _Some kind of romance novel? Oh, yeah, that's just what Yami would think, _he added sarcastically. _A cute, bubble-headed cheerleader kicks the cold, wealthy, handsome businessman in the balls on the bus and that starts the potential for a relationship. What a load of shit. _He paused. _I did _not_ just call her cute. _He paused again. _Dammit, I did. I hate thinking with what's in my pants. _Sighing, he shook her and she muttered under her breath. He winced, hearing her swearing, before opening her blue eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" She muttered, snuggling closer to him, only half-awake. His eyebrow quirked upward and a moment later, she realized what she did and shot halfway off the bed. She scrambled to get up and stared at him with wide eyes. "Um...Sorry about that."

"Oh, no need," he answered tauntingly, a smirk curling his lips upward. "I think you were enjoying that, Anzu Mazaki." Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled, before saying, "I'm taking a shower."

"Fine, I'm going back to sleep anyway."

"Lazy bum," he grunted, going to his suitcase and opening it. He blinked, finding something at the top of his things. He took the note card and read it. It said:

_Seto,_

_If I ever get alone and come and "visit" you at your house, I think that we may need this very much. Keep it at your house. Have some fun with it or just put it away until I come over._

_Yours – and I mean it literally when I say that!_

_Anzu_

For a long time, the CEO didn't really comprehend what he was reading. He lifted the negligee up and thought he had been slugged in the gut. Breathing seemed a trivial thing at that point. Slowly turning his head, he saw that Anzu was rubbing her hair, yawning lightly. She did, he admitted, look rather cute with her messed up hair and the tiny oval shape her mouth made when she yawned. Rebuking himself, Kaiba stuffed the negligee back in the suitcase, along with the note card and grabbed clothes for him to change in.

X

"He's in the bathroom," Mai whispered to Isis and Shizuka five minutes later. "I'll go in and grab the suitcase. Isis, you go and grab his clothes and all the towels. Shizuka, you stand out here and watch. Remember to sing the _Numa Numa _song if Anzu wakes up or someone is coming. Okay?" Shizuka nodded, as well as Isis. "Alright, let's go!" Shizuka positioned herself behind a large plant and Mai snuck in the room, creeping on the floor towards Kaiba's suitcase. Isis tiptoed towards the bathroom. She glanced at Anzu and seeing her fast asleep, she slipped into the bathroom.

_I hope I don't see anything, _Isis prayed and grabbed all the towels. She stiffened, hearing Kaiba do something. Then he did it again and she realized he was sneezing. Almost sighing aloud in relief, she grabbed his clothes, her arms full. Sliding back out of the bathroom, she saw Mai dragging the suitcase along the floor, her face red. _Thing must be heavy. _Mai disappeared out the door and Isis soon followed soon. Hiding the things in the closet, they waited for the screech of anger from Seto Kaiba.

X

Kaiba sighed, getting out of the shower. He ran a hand through his wet locks and glanced down at the counter. For a moment, he thought he was having hallucinations. His clothes were gone and there wasn't any towels stacked up like he _knew_ there was. He opened the cupboards and felt like he had been duped. _Damn. It must have been Anzu. But why the hell would she do that? _He jerked the door open a bit so he could stick his head out. Anzu was sleeping away and it appeared that she hadn't even moved from that spot. "MAZAKI!" She jumped awake, her azure eyes blinking wide.

"_What?_" She yelped and he knew then that she hadn't been the one that had stolen the towels and clothes. "What is it, Kaiba?" She demanded with a glare.

"There are no towels in here," he growled.

"Nonsense," she replied, laying back into bed. "There was a stack of them in there yesterday."

"And my clothes are missing."

"Are you sure you didn't – "

"I checked the whole goddamn bathroom and there are no towels and my clothes ARE MISSING!" His voice had raised to a shrill, angry shout and she flinched.

"Alright, alright! I'll, um, go get a towel from one of the others' rooms and – " He sighed, interrupting her once again.

"Forget it. Just bring me my suitcase."

"Okay." She crawled over to the bed and blinked, turning to him nervously. "Kaiba, your suitcase...isn't here."

"Excuse me?" He inquired politely, but in a deadly voice. She flinched and repeated herself. Kaiba stared at her for a long time, before slamming the door and yelling at her, "GO GET ME A TOWEL AND WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, EVERY ONE OF YOUR FRIEND'S ARE GOING TO GET LOGS OF WOOD SHOVED UP THEIR ASS, ESPECIALLY KATSUYA!" Her jaw dropping and her eyes going wide, she hurried out of the room.

"Good thing we took all the other towels, too, huh?" Shizuka asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes. Kaiba is going to have the time of his life," Isis answered with a grin.

X

Kaiba heard a soft knock and irritated, he opened the door slightly. "Well?"

"They didn't have any towels and I couldn't find your suitcase." She swallowed. "I guess you'll have to stay in there until – "

"No."

"But Kaiba – "

"I am not staying in here simply because some simpleton stole my clothes."

"(OO) N-no! Please don't come out naked, Kaiba!"

"(-.-) Do I look stupid?" He smirked at her, sneering at bit. "Besides, what does it matter anyway? You've already seen everything there is to see." She flushed, turning bright red.

"_That_ was your fault, you ass! You decided to come in while I was taking a shower and to – to – to _flash me_!" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, whatever, just shut up before you faint or have an aneurysm." She glowered in response. "Get me the sheet off the bed."

"You know, Kaiba, I could see if someone has some clothes you can borrow or...Oh, wait. You're uh, taller, so that wouldn't really work out."

"(-.-) Glad that I didn't have to be the one to point that out. Now, get me the sheet off the bed."

"(o.o) It's your decision." After tearing the sheet off the bed, she handed it to him. He snapped the door shut and a moment later, he came out, wrapped in it. She eyed him, almost cynically.

"It's blue, Mazaki, you can't exactly see through it," he told her with a smirk.

"I didn't think I could!" She sputtered, blushing. He sighed and when he stepped forward, Anzu's foot just happened to be on an end and so when he jerked forward, she fell down and so did the sheet.

(O.O')………

"KAIBA!" Anzu screeched in mortification, seeing much too much of the CEO. Kaiba was dumbfounded and was trying to cover himself up, but things just weren't working out. "KAIBA, DO SOMETHING! – AND TURN THE OTHER WAY!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?"

"ANZUUUU!" A voice howled and in came Yami, along with Yuugi and three mischievous females. "(OO) OH MY...RA."

"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OR BY GOD I'LL KILL YOU ALL, NAKED OR NOT!" They rushed out, with Mai kicking his suitcase in the doorway, snickering. The door shut and Kaiba dropped the sheet, seeing the suitcase and Anzu couldn't handle anymore of his nudity. The only woman so far, she had a nosebleed and rushed to the bathroom and Kaiba rushed to his suitcase, tearing it open and hastily putting some clothing on.

"I'm...goin' do gill you," Anzu hissed, coming out of the bathroom with tissue covering her nose. Kaiba glared at her, fully clothed, a very light blush on his cheeks. Anzu had seen him completely naked and then the people at the door had seen his naked butt.

"LOOK AT THIS." He shoved a note in her face that had been attached to his suitcase.

Sorry for the inconvenience. We hope that Anzu and you had fun while you were naked, Kaiba.

_Mai, Isis, and Shizuka _

"I bon't believe it," Anzu muttered, crumpling the paper.

"They are going to be fed to the wolves," he growled. He paused, frowning at her. "You had a nosebleed?"

"YOU WERE STABBING BEFORE ME, STARK NAKED!" Anzu shrilled. "YOU DROPPED THE SHEET FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"(-.-) You should be flattered."

"Kiss. My. Ass." He smirked.

X

Mai sighed, leaning on the table, remarking to the others that were in the kitchen, "How lucky. There Kaiba was, standing before her, his (censored) jutting forth and his sun-kissed skin gleaming with water...or sweat. Whatever. Anyway, I wonder what they were doing like that in the room? Her on the floor, with the sheet, and him hovering over her. It sounds pretty intimate if you ask me."

(twitch, twitch)

"And," she added, completely oblivious to the twitching of Yami and most of the other men, "if they were proceeding to do that, it means that we ruined a very good opportunity for Anzu." She pouted right as Shizuka entered. She had returned the towels to where they belonged and had set Kaiba and Anzu's towels outside their door.

"Hi," Shizuka greeted to the room. No one said 'hi' back, except Ryou and Yuugi, who meekly waved at her. She stood next to them and smiled...dopily...as usual.

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP – SLAM!

Everyone jumped as the door was slammed open by two very furious teenagers.

"How dare you! Isis, I thought you were better than this! But nooo, I was wrong!" Kaiba sneered. Isis cleared her throat and nodded to Mai.

"If you guys want to take revenge, that's fine, but first..." She brought out a cell phone and after a moment in which she browsed her pictures, she held it up and smirked. "First, try and consider what I could do with this picture." Anzu peered at it, before letting out a gasp, all color fading from her face. Kaiba looked at it too and though his face did not change, it was obvious he did not like the idea of that picture being handed around everyone.

"Alright, alright...Fine."

"Good!" Mai turned to the males that were growling. "ARE WE CLEAR?"

"...Yes," they muttered miserably.

"I would like to comment on something," Yami spoke up.

"What's that?"

"Kaiba..."

"What do you want, porcupine head?" Kaiba snarled.

Twitching, but determined to remain calm, Yami continued, "I want you to know...that none of us judge you about what happened today." His lips quivered and he grinned, saying, "We judge you on what your butt looks like! Hahahaha!" Laughs joined in and Kaiba looked furious, but he said nothing. Anzu, however, was not pleased with how the situation was going.

"Hey!" She spoke up above them. "Who are you to judge him by that? He has a great butt! In fact, a really great butt! _I _think it's cute!" Kaiba's color seemed to fade from his face and he groaned, covering his face with a hand. Yuugi fainted right on Ryou, whose eyes were huge. Yami, Marik, Malik, and Bakura, were gapping like fishes out of water, their mouths moving, but no words coming out. As for the other three...well, Honda, Otogi, and Jou weren't exactly sure how to react...So they stood there, looking dumb. Ah, but little Mokuba, seemed almost proud of the declaration, along with Shizuka, Mai, and, Isis.

"It's so romantic!" Shizuka sighed. Isis and Mai nodded in agreement.

"Wow! So Seto finally will have a girlfriend." Mokuba paused and asked Kaiba curiously, "Are you going to... 'romp' with her, Seto?"

"Nooo," Yami moaned miserably. "All those poems...gone to waste." He suddenly straightened. "Anzu, you should not be saying such things about Seto Kaiba's butt in the kitchen! It's very unhygienic. Especially when you are saying things like _that_."

"Seriously," the three psychos agreed, looking disturbed for once in their lifetime.

"Well don't insult a cute butt, then," she retorted.

"_Would you please stop talking about my ass?_" Kaiba suddenly spoke up, sounding almost hysterical. "Thank you for the compliment, Anzu, but _really_!" She sweat dropped.

"Well, excuse me for helping..." She muttered, scowling at him a bit.

"So..." Mai beamed at everyone. "Is everything back to normal?" A sulky grumble was her reply. "Okay, good, so I was thinking, we need to give this house some Christmas spirit!"

"Hmm...not a bad idea, Mai!" Mokuba declared with a smile. "After all, it's Christmas Eve! Okay, I'll assign you all jobs. Mai, you can help me decide what's being done."

"Great!" Mai chirped, a grin forming on her lips.

X

DIS: Well, this chapter actually had no initial point. I just thought I might throw some random, humor-filled, hormones-raging-out-of-control-filled chapter. I didn't like it that much myself, personally, but maybe it will help. I have maybe two or three more chapters to write and then I'll be finished with this. Thank Buddha! I am sooo making only a one-shot for Christmas this year...Well, please review and tell me how it was! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

DIS: Welcome back everyone to _Christmas with my enemies_. Please listen to my question or, rather, poll. Now, there are two options I have for upcoming holiday fics. I can either make a chaptered Halloween fic with either Anzu/Malik or Anzu/Kaiba (you decide) OR I can make a chaptered Valentine fic with Anzu/Malik or Anzu/Kaiba (again, you decide.) So, please tell me what you guys would prefer and I'll see what I can whip up. Trust me, they'll be on time when I do one of them. As that is all I have to say for the time being, here is the next chapter of my very late Christmas fic. Enjoy!

X

Chapter Nine 

"Okay, so...We need someone to hang up mistletoe, we need a tree, someone to do the decorations on the tree, and someone to do decorations around the house. Oh!" Mai clapped her hands. "We also need someone to make the Christmas feast!"

"Anzu and I can do the feast," Shizuka assured Mai, flashing a smile towards Anzu, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Kaiba and Yami can help." She smiled an ingratiating smile towards Kaiba, who had frozen in the place and position he was in. Mingled fury and hatred seeped onto his face and he curled his lip at Yami, who sulked, shooting dirty looks Kaiba's way. "Then let's see...I can do the mistletoe. Bakura, Marik, and Malik can go get the tree. Mokuba, do you want to do the decorations on the tree?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah!" Mokuba immediately said, forgetting his irritation that he had been the one that wanted to assign the jobs.

"Great, and Isis can help you with that. And then...Yuugi and Ryou can decorate the house. Any questions, oh slaves of mine?" Mai queried with a grin.

"(-.-) Yeah, actually," Marik spoke up, his hands buried his pockets, looking incredibly sexy, but sulking as well.

"What do you want, oh hot and sexy one?" Mai asked, eyeing him. Marik face-faulted and his other half snickered with Bakura.

"...Never call me that again or I will devour your brains."

(O.O)…..

"Anyway," he continued carelessly, "I wanted to know how the hell you intend on us getting a tree in _that_ weather." She rolled her eyes.

"You guys can manage it. You're big, strong, evil people."

"...I'm going to kill you one day," Marik said softly, in a lethal tone.

"(OO) Just, um, try not to do it to soon please." He rolled his eyes in response. "So, anymore questions?" They shook their heads in response and she beamed. "Excellent! Well, I'm off to go to the attic to get the mistletoe and crap."

"Oh, I'll come and help," Mokuba offered. "I know exactly where it is."

"Aw, thanks Mokuba."

"We'll follow, since we're doing the house decorating," Ryou added kindly as he and Yuugi followed. Isis watched them, wondering if she should follow. Deciding she'd wait until the tree came, she took a drink of her coffee, much calmer now. Honda, Jou, and Otogi stood there, feeling left out.

"...Bummer," Honda said at last.

"Yeah, bummer," the other two echoed. Isis blinked at them, then slowly raised her cup to her lips, thinking, _What odd little men they are. _

X

"Stay away from me," Kaiba told the others in the kitchen.

"(o.o) Sure is a nice guy, isn't he?" Shizuka asked sarcastically. Anzu was frowning at him.

"Listen, Kaiba – " She began, but he interrupted her in a rather loud voice.

"Mazaki, I am not in the mood for your lectures. Not only have you seen me completely naked and then, of course, a handful of people saw the back of my ass, but I also have blackmail over my head from Mai. I have reason to be bad-tempered and _you_ are speaking with the enemy!"

"(OO) Th-the enemy?" Shizuka and Anzu sputtered.

"Yes, the enemy," Kaiba confirmed. "The fact of the matter is that _she_ – " he glared at Shizuka " – was one of the evil Medusas that caused this entire situation this morning."

"(o.o) Oh, well..." Anzu looked at Shizuka. "He is right, you know."

"Which," Yami interrupted, moving forward to Anzu and taking her hands, "is the reason why I should take Anzu out of the room so that you can be alone with Shizuka. Surely you two wish to talk this out?"

"Like hell you are," Kaiba growled, glaring at him. "You'll probably try to molest her."

"(OO) What?" Anzu stared at Yami, who gawked at Kaiba. He turned from Anzu and went to stand in front of Kaiba. He looked like a little kid compared to the CEO.

"You wanna say something to me, Kaiba?" The Pharaoh demanded.

"I already did."

"Oh, did you?"

"...Yes, actually, Yami, I did."

"Well say it again."

"(-.-) You idiot."

"Oh!" Yami pointed an accusing finger at Kaiba. "_Now_ it's all coming together, Kaiba! Who's the real idiot here? You won't even admit how you've got the hots for Anzu!"

"..._Excuse me?_"

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Yami said cockily. "Soon, when you realize how much you love and desire Anzu, she will be married to me!"

"Ah," Kaiba murmured with a smirk. "Well, that's that then, isn't it?"

"(o.o) Uh, what?"

"I'll just come and then she'll want to have an affair with me."

"(OO) WHAT?" Yami turned to Anzu and asked tearfully, "How could you?"

"(X.X) What are you talking about, Yami?" Anzu asked him, looking utterly bewildered.

"(-.-) I don't think he's on the same wavelength as I am," Kaiba told her, frowning at Yami, who was staring at Anzu with large, watery eyes. "You know I'm talking hypothetically, don't you?"

"Huh?" Yami turned to him, frowning. For a long moment, they merely stared at each other, before Yami asked, "Are we going to cook the feast or not?"

(sweat drop, anime fall)

X

"Man am I tired," Otogi said wearily.

"Man am I hungry," Jou sighed.

"Man am I horny," Honda grumbled. Isis choked on her coffee and looked at Honda, who was moving back and forth restlessly. Both Jou and Otogi were staring at him with large, shocked eyes. He seemed to notice their looks and blinked, saying, "What? I am!"

"Honda..." Isis began hesitantly. "That is not something you should admit."

"Oh." He paused. "(OO) OH. Um, I have to go." He hastily left the room and the remaining three exchanged a look.

"Remind me why you're friends with him," Isis said politely.

"No idea," they replied.

"SISTER!" Malik called, storming into the kitchen, his winter gear on. Bakura and Marik were hanging by the door, looking impatient. "Where are the axes?"

"Malik, why are you asking me?" Isis demanded, frowning at him. "I don't live here. I've hardly been here. That's a question for either Mokuba or Seto Kaiba."

"...It's habit," he said with a shrug. "I'm just used to asking you for crap rather than the little hairball that's an actual human or the egotistical prick in the kitchen."

"(-.-) I can only imagine what you call _me_ behind _my_ back."

"Oh, don't worry," Malik assured her in a clueless manner. "It's nothing too bad. Normally I just call you a 'wench' or the 'insufferable bitch at home.' Like I said, nothing too bad." Isis stared at him for a long time and Jou coughed as he and Otogi inched out of the room.

WHAM!

Bakura and Marik turned in surprise to see Malik groaning on the floor, holding his head. Isis was standing above him, her left eye twitching in anger. "Oww...Holy hell, woman, what was that for?" Malik moaned, clutching his head in pain.

"(OO) Did you...did you just slam his head on the table?" Marik sputtered in surprise.

"Humph! And for good reason!" Isis stalked out of the room and the other two turned to Malik.

"(oO) What the hell did you do, Malik?" Bakura asked curiously.

"All I did was tell her that I called her a 'wench' and an 'insufferable bitch at home' behind her back!" Malik stood up unsteadily, while Bakura and Marik scowled at him.

WHAM!

WHAM!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Malik roared, on the floor once again, holding his pretty blonde head in agony. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING A MORON!" They howled back at him.

"What kind of complete idiot who acts like Katsuya would go and tell someone what they say about them behind their back?" Bakura demanded with a glare.

"Well, ex-_cuse_ me! _She _asked!" Malik snapped, rubbing his bruising head.

(Silence)

(One minute later)

"I'm bored," Marik said with a sigh. "I'm going to find Kaiba to ask where the damn axes or a chainsaw is."

"Whatever," Bakura grunted as Malik stumbled to his feet. Marik left them and went to the kitchen, a clearly bored expression on his face. Swinging the door open, Marik entered and blinked, seeing that as Anzu and Shizuka cooked, Yami and Kaiba were having a...glaring contest, it seemed.

"Hi," Shizuka greeted. "Did you want something?"

"What the hell is their problem?" Marik asked, nodding to the two males.

"They got in an argument – again," Anzu responded, putting the ham in the oven. Marik's eyes followed the ham and he reached out to take a piece, but Anzu smacked it with a flat, wooden spoon. He muttered an, "Ow!" and brought his hand back, rubbing it. "Don't touch it! Now get out of the kitchen before you get your head banged on with a frying pan."

"Oh, shut up," Marik grunted, still rubbing his hand. "I just need to ask Kaiba where the axes or the chainsaw is so that we can get the tree."

"They're in the garage that's connected to the cabin," Kaiba informed him from his position at that table. "If you're facing east, you'll see the chainsaw is hanging on the right wall. The axes are propped up on the wall in front of you – again, if you're facing east. Are those specific enough of directions or do I need to make a map?"

"Uh...better make a map," Marik told him. Anzu sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, slapping it on the table in front of Kaiba. Without breaking his stare, he drew the map for Marik and handed it to him. "(o.o) Impressive."

"Yes, I know, now leave."

"Er, don't make him any more angry than he already is, Marik," Anzu warned. "I don't need him screaming at us again."

"I wasn't screaming at you," Kaiba told her irritably.

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Actually, you were," Yami spoke up.

"Shut up, you wanna-be duelist."

"WANNA-BE DUELIST?" Yami repeated, blinking. Kaiba smirked.

"I win." _And about goddamn time, too, _Kaiba thought. _I never beat him at anything. _

"You cheated!"

"The hell if I did!"

"The hell if you _didn't_!"

Anzu sighed as they started to roar at each other. Marik raised an eyebrow at the scene and turned to her, asking, "Is this all they've been doing?"

"Yes," she answered. "And I'm about to take a frying pan to their heads in a minute." Marik smirked.

"Now _that _I would want to see."

X

"What took you so long?" Bakura asked, frowning at Marik. "Did you find where the shit is?"

"I find," Malik spoke up, "that 'shit' is a very offensive word." They sent him bizarre looks and Marik even dropped the map that was in his hand. Malik smirked, saying, "Gotcha."

"(-.-) Do that again and I'll kill you," Marik said in a dark tone as he picked up his map. "Okay, so here's a map."

"Impressive," Malik and Bakura remarked, the same thing Marik had said.

"So we have to be facing east and then the chainsaw will be on our...right. Right?" Malik asked, looking at the other two.

"(oO) What the hell?" Marik muttered. "Since when have you ever been smart?"

"(-.-) Since you got out of my body," Malik replied. A disgusted expression appeared on Bakura's face.

"That sounded disgusting!" Bakura told him, his nose wrinkled.

"Yeah...That kind of did, didn't it?" Shrugging, Malik pocketed the map. "Let's go already."

X

"So," Mokuba remarked, staring up at the entrance to the attic. "All we have to do is pull it down and the stairs will come down. Simple as that."

"Yes, very simple, mate, but, uh..." Ryou rubbed the back of his head, gazing up at it. "How are we supposed to get the trapdoor down from the ceiling so that the stairs come down?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!"

(Silence)

"(oO) Um, yes? Are you going to continue with that thought, Mokuba?" Mokuba looked at them with a curious expression, before laughing.

"Ah, you're funny!" He paused, smiling. Then he turned back to look at the ceiling and said, "No."

(sweat drop)

"If you can get me a chair, I'm sure I could do it," Mai told him, placing her hands on her hips. "After all, these high heel boots of mine weren't just to match my outfits!" Mai put a finger to her cheek, winking at them. "They were to enhance my height, too, tee-hee!"

(o.o)…….

"I'll, uh, go get a chair, then..." Mokuba offered. He jogged downstairs and returned with one of the kitchen chairs. He set it underneath the trapdoor and Mai clapped her hands, climbing onto it. Mokuba stood next to the chair and blinked, before a perverse grin came on his mouth. Yuugi looked at him curiously, then realized that he was looking up Mai's dress. He sighed and slapped his hands over Mokuba's eyes. Ryou sweat dropped. With Mai, she was on the tips of her toes, trying to get the small string to the attic's trapdoor.

"I got it!" She exclaimed, before she slipped from the chair. She brought the stairs down, but also made them fall onto Ryou and she, herself, fell onto Yuugi and Mokuba. "Oh, thanks you two! You really saved my fall."

"N-no...problem..." They muttered, gasping for breath. Mai stood up and helped Ryou up from beneath the stairs.

"Alright, well...Shall we?" She asked with a wide grin. The three males followed her, bruised. As they came upstairs, with Mai leading, she let out a sudden shriek.

"(OO) What's wrong? What is it?" Yuugi sputtered, going ahead of Ryou and Mokuba.

"I...I just realized something."

"What's that?" She turned to him with a tearful expression.

"I forgot to bring my Mrs. Clause costume."

(X.X)

"Um...No offense, Mai, but we really have to get going on this. Alright?" She nodded, sniffling. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can, uh, improvise."

"Maybe someone else has one..." Mai thought aloud hopefully. The three boys exchanged a skeptical look. Mokuba went ahead of them and turned on the light.

"(o.o) This is pretty clean for an attic, Mokuba," Yuugi told him, observing the neatly stacked boxes with labels on them. The floor had dark green carpet and there were a few pieces of furniture with plastic or sheets on them. All in all, it looked more like an extremely clean storage room than an attic.

"Yeah, well, my brother doesn't like the idea going through cobwebs every time he comes up here, so he just has a maid come out and clean the whole house, including the attic every week or so."

"Oh."

"(OO) Mai, what are you doing to the curtains?" Mokuba questioned in surprise.

"They're _silk_!" She exclaimed, rubbing her face in them.

"Actually, they're Egyptian Sateen." The others looked at Mokuba and he cleared his throat, blushing a bit. "Er, anyway, come over here, you guys." He moved to six boxes. "These two boxes are for outside Christmas decorations. These two have the inside Christmas decorations, so these are for you and Ryou, Yuugi." Ryou and Yuugi each took a box. "Then these last two are for the Christmas tree. The mistletoe is here with the tree decorations, Mai. They're in a big bag."

"Oh, good." Mai took the heavier box as Mokuba took the other one. "So, shall we?"

"Yup! I wonder if Marik, Bakura, and Malik got the tree yet?"

X

"...I can't see a damn thing in here," Bakura declared, peering around in the dim light. Marik went over to one of the workbenches and picked up a flashlight, turning it on casually.

"...I found a flashlight," Marik called to his two companions. Malik glanced around, before going to the middle of the garage and crossing his arms, looking around thoughtfully.

"Let's see...North, East – so I'll be facing this way." He turned with his back to the opening of the garage. "So...the chainsaw is..." He turned to the right and smirked. "...right there."

"What if it runs out of gas?" Marik queried, taking the chainsaw and shouldering it.

"That's why Bakura and I are going to grab an axe," Malik told him. He pointed to the wall he was facing earlier. Bakura grabbed an axe without complaint, along with Malik. "So, are we ready?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Bakura answered slowly. "Wait. Are we just going to drag the tree ourselves?"

"Good point," Malik said and looked around. "I guess we can use that sled and some rope to tie it down."

"Right...You're carrying that."

"(-.-) Figures." As they headed out into the blizzard, they stopped for a moment, looking over their shoulder at the house, before glancing at each other, hesitant. "Think we'll know our way back?"

"Hell, Malik, have some faith in me!" Bakura told him with a boastful air about him. "I've been lost in a Ra-be-damned desert and somehow found my way back."

"...Hmm...So have we," Marik told him lazily. "But this is unfamiliar territory. And it's a blizzard."

"What the hell? 'Unfamiliar territory'?" Bakura eyed him. "What are we, dogs?"

"(-.-) All I'm saying, you idiotic jackass, is that since this is a different situation, we might be doomed to die in this blizzard."

(O.O)

_(o.o) Maybe I was too blunt, _Marik thought, seeing their horrified expressions.

"Surely..._someone_ will start worrying...Right?" Malik asked.

"They'll be wondering if we are having trouble getting the tree and they'll probably send someone like Katsuya, Hiroto, or the Pharaoh out to come and help us. Then, of course, they will get lost and we truly will die."

"(OO) WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT DYING?" Bakura exploded. "I've only just got my own body! I was hoping to live for at _least_ a year!" He paused. "AND WHY DOES THIS WHITE STUFF HAVE TO BE SO C-COLD?" Malik smirked in response.

"Anyway," Malik continued, his spirits lifted slightly, "let's just go ahead and try and get a tree. I'll take my chances. After all, Isis, that one chick, Mazaki, Ryou, or Yuugi are bound to start wondering where we went."

"Are you talking about that clueless sister of the mutt's?" Bakura asked, wondering which 'one chick' Malik meant.

"Yeah, that's her! What's her name, anyway?"

"Suzaku? Shitsu? Shizzu? Shi...zuka! Shizuka, that's it!" Bakura nodded, proud that he had remembered.

"Can we go now?" Marik asked, moving back and forth. "I'm frickin' freezin' my ass off over here!"

"(o.o) Alright, alright, let's go." They ventured into the forest and Malik glanced over his shoulder every so often, making sure he could still see the house lights. They continued deeper into the forest, before they found a tree that was not too high and had all the pine needles on it, unlike many other ones.

"This one's good enough, don't you think?" Bakura asked, leaning on his axe and eyeing the tree thoughtfully. "There's nothing wrong with it like the pieces of crap we've seen."

"Yeah, you're right," the two Ishtar's agreed.

"Alright, Marik," Malik said, rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth, "get that thing going so we can get the hell out of here and back inside. I swear that I won't be able to have babies after this. (o.o) I think it's frozen as an icicle by now."

"I can relate," the other two grumbled.

"Okay," Marik raised the chainsaw and jerked the string.

Vrrup-pt-pt-pt-pt

"Hmm..." Marik frowned at it and tried again countless times.

Vrrup-pt-pt-pt-pt

Vrrup-pt-pt-pt-pt

Vrrup-pt-pt-pt-pt

"Oh, no," Bakura groaned. "Look." He pointed and they peered at the chainsaw only to see there was _no_ gas in it.

"Shit!" Marik swore, throwing it at the ground. "We'll be out here forever!"

"Guess we'd better start now, then," Malik told him gloomily.

"Give me that!" Marik took Malik's axe and before either could get a word in, he was cutting it so fast that he was just a blur. In only a few minutes, the tree went toppling down into the snow. They stared at the tree, then at Marik, who wiped a droplet of sweat from his forehead.

"(o.o) Um...I suppose I'll take care of that, then," Malik said. He and Bakura picked the tree up, laying it on the sled and tying it with the ropes. Malik grabbed the sled's reins and he and the other two headed towards the house with him pulling it. Bakura was holding his axe and Marik was holding Malik's axe. They had abandoned the chainsaw. They saw the house's structure come into view only minutes later and they hurried towards it. They paused at the door and Marik and Malik untied the tree. Malik grabbed the sled and the axes, taking them to the garage. He hurried back, where the other two were waiting for him. After all, these three were practically the Three Musketeers! So, with Marik and Bakura picking the tree up and Malik holding the door open, they entered the warm house. Yuugi and Ryou were decorating the railing of the stairs with sparkling tinsel and holly. They were also tying red bows with tiny bells on it.

"Oh, is that the tree?" Yuugi asked with a smile as Malik kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Yes, little Yuugi, it is the tree, and it's the best we could find in that stupid damn forest," Bakura growled, his teeth chattering from the cold. Yuugi blinked.

"I was, um, actually going to say that it's a really nice tree."

"Oh...Yes, well, we thought so, too." They continued into the living room, where they surrendered the tree to Isis and Mokuba. Malik was forced to assist in setting it up. Bakura and Marik waited for him impatiently and when he was finished, the three darted to the fireplace, stripping off their wet clothes and sighing in relief. Mokuba let out a squawk of protest at the wet clothes on the carpet, but Isis merely patted his hand and smiled.

"Give them a break, Mokuba. They did get a beautiful tree – and in that weather, too," Isis told him gently.

"Yeah, I guess...But I won't be able to help when Seto gets to them." Isis laughed in response.

X

DIS: Two more chapters left!

Bakura: Damn!

DIS: (eyes him cynically) You like this story?

Bakura: It's interesting, to say the least. And you don't make me a lovesick fool!

DIS: Hmm, I will have to do that sometime soon.

Bakura: (face fault)

DIS: Anyway, please review on your way out and while you're at it, please vote on whether you want a chaptered Halloween fic with Anzu/Malik or Anzu/Kaiba (vote on the couple, too, please) or a chaptered Valentine fic with the same couples as options. Thank you! With that said, I am off to start on the next chapter! Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

DIS: (pumps a fist in the air) Yeah! Who's ready for the tenth chapter of _Christmas with my enemies_?

(Silence)

DIS: (tear) Well, that's just depressing...

Bakura: Oh, sorry I'm late. (-.-) Marik kept making me play poker with him.

DIS: My faithful favorite Tomb Robber! (sighs) I shall have to write more of you.

Bakura: (o.o) Huh?

DIS: Anyway, here is the tenth chapter of my still very late story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! They just make my awful, crappy day brighten. Enjoy!

Warning! There will be some good ol' fluffy azureness in this chapter!...And the next chapter.

X

_Chapter Ten_

Mai sighed as she moved her stool to right in front of the kitchen entrance. She climbed on it and tacked some mistletoe above it. _Surely Anzu and Kaiba will end up under this._ With a shrug, she dropped from her stool and left. An innocent and oblivious Ryou came wandering in the dining room and opened the door to the kitchen. "Shizuka, will you come here for a minute?" He called. Shizuka looked up from the crossword she was doing. Yami was playing chess with Kaiba, both of whom were concentrating hard on the moves they made. Anzu was sitting beside Shizuka, doing a Sudoku puzzle.

"Oh, sure, Ryou." She put her pen down and went to him, smiling. "What do you need?"

"Isis wanted me to remind you to put out the Christmas china set for the feast tonight," Ryou explained. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, that's not a problem at all, Ryou!" She told him brightly. Mai was wandering back into the dining room and blinked, seeing them in the doorway, right under her mistletoe. Smirking, she approached them and Shizuka looked at her curiously. "Something you need, Mai?" She asked politely.

"No, but I thought I might tell you that you two are right under mistletoe," Mai informed them sweetly.

"What?" Anzu asked from inside the kitchen. Even Yami and Kaiba were watching. "Ooh, hurry Shizuka and kiss him! You've always told me how you thought – "

"ANZU!" Shizuka shouted in embarrassment, her cheeks flooding with color. Ryou was also blushing. Mai grinned, and said encouragingly, "Go on."

"Umm..." Ryou rubbed the back of his head, a nervous gesture he had inherited from Yuugi. The two leaned forward and kissed quickly. Shizuka hurried back to the table and hid her face behind her crossword puzzle book. Ryou gave a nervous look, before muttering something and scurrying away. Mai giggled, leaving as well.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Shizuka," Anzu said with a smile. "At least you weren't kissing someone like Kaiba."

"Yeah, that's your department," Shizuka told her innocently. Kaiba gave a loud cough and Anzu blushed.

"W-well...I guess I'm going to set the china." She opened the cupboard with the Christmas china in it and took a stack of plates, going out into the dining room. Kaiba found it difficult to concentrate on the chess game after Shizuka's little remark.

_What the hell did she mean that kissing me was Anzu's department? _He wondered to himself. _It had better not mean what I think it does..._

X

Isis stood back and smiled at hers and Mokuba's handiwork. The tree looked beautiful with tinsel, different colored orbs, cheerful decorations, and the bright lights. The only thing they had to do was put on the star. Isis set a chair from the dining room – the same one Mokuba had brought Mai earlier – near the tree and climbed onto it. Mokuba handed her the star and she set it on the top, plugging it into the outlet. "Oh, Mokuba..." She whispered as she came to stand beside him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It really is," he agreed. "I think everyone will happy to see it." He grinned up at her and she patted his shoulder in agreement.

"Good job, Isis," a voice came from the fireplace. Malik was laying on his back, his knees brought up and staring up at her. "You actually didn't fall on the tree this year."

"(-.-) You be quiet," Isis warned. "I'll bang your head on the table." He scowled and she giggled. "Aww, Malik, you just look so cute." She knelt down and pinched his cheeks.

"Owie!" He rubbed his cheeks when she released them. Isis giggled again, before leaving the room, decided she would go see if anyone needed help – that or she would go finish the word search she had been doing earlier. As she entered the dining room, she saw that the Christmas china she had told Ryou to ask Shizuka about was almost completely set up. Anzu came out with some cups and she beamed at Isis.

"Hello, Isis. Are you and Mokuba finished with the tree?" Anzu asked, setting the cups at their places.

"Yes, I am. I thought Shizuka was going to do this? I did ask _her_ to do it."

"She's a little...embarrassed at the moment."

"(o.o) Huh?"

"She and Ryou got caught under the mistletoe. There was some above the kitchen doorway and so they had to kiss."

"Ohh...Mai is one sly dog."

"But, uh, I, too, am a bit embarrassed right now," the brunette confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried to reassure Shizuka by saying that at least she wasn't kissing Kaiba and she said, 'Yeah, that's your department.' What do you think she meant by that, Isis?" The Egyptian eyed her thoughtfully, before clearing her throat.

"I think what she meant," Isis began, "is that you are the one that does the kissing with Seto Kaiba around here – or anywhere, for that manner."

"(OO)...No!"

"Yes, I do believe so," Isis answered solemnly.

"But why would she say that? I've never kissed Kaiba!"

"(o.o) Um...Anzu, I think you're working backwards with him."

"(oO) What do you mean, Isis?"

"Well, you might not have kissed him yet, but, er, you have seen him nude and he's seen you nude and, well...Kissing might be the last stage in your 'relationship' shall we say. Making love, on the other hand, is probably going to be the first or second."

"(OO) _What?_ I've never been in bed with Kaiba without clothes on!"

"(-.-) And let me guess, you've never dreamed of it."

"..." Anzu remained silent.

"Uh-huh. You see? Why can't you just admit you love him? You've admitted you liked him and he has, too!"

"Reluctantly," Anzu muttered. Isis sighed, weary with her friend.

"Alright. You do it the way you want, but I'm telling you that if you don't admit it to him soon, he'll end up out of your clutches. Just think: what if he ends up in love with Shizuka?" Anzu gawked at her in terror. "You see? A man's emotions can change so easily and Shizuka is an amiable – if naïve – girl."

"(o.o) Poor Shizuka."

(anime fall)

"Have you been listening to a thing I've been saying!" Isis demanded in a shrill tone.

"Yes and all I can think of is how terrible it will be for Shizuka to have a boyfriend like him."

"(-.-) You're hopeless." Isis sighed and left the dining room, leaving Anzu alone. Anzu blinked, staring after her, before looking at the table and saying absently, "Oh, I still need to get the spoons, knives, and forks." She returned to her original task, thinking vaguely of what Isis had said. She had admitted to herself already that she could very well be attracted to Kaiba. He was arrogant, true, and could be very agitating, but she knew that there was a good man there. She had seen glimpses of it and couldn't help but want to see more of that side of him. With a sigh, Anzu entered the kitchen and went to the drawers, taking out spoons, forks, and knives.

"Everything should be ready in about thirty more minutes, Anzu," Shizuka told her, her embarrassment having vanished. "Do you want to round up everyone around then while I take everything out onto the table?"

"Sure, Shizuka," Anzu answered brightly.

"I'll help you," Yami volunteered, looking up from the chessboard

"(o.o) Huh?"

"I, um, meant with the food," Yami explained awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, that's nice of you, Yami. Shizuka might not be able to get everything finished before people start coming into the dining room. Are you sure you don't want me to help you Shizuka and then I can get everyone?"

"No, no," Shizuka said, waving a hand. "I think this way would be better."

"Oh, alright." Anzu shrugged and taking the eating utensils, she left and set them by each plate, bowl, and cup. Satisfied with how it looked, she crossed her arms and surveyed it.

"It looks nice." She jumped in surprise to see Kaiba by the door.

"(o.o) Oh, well, thanks. Who won the chess game?" She asked nervously, dropping her arms and fiddling with the ends of her shirt.

"I did," he scoffed. "While he has been playing Duel Monsters for who knows how many years, I've been playing chess since I was four." Anzu blinked.

"You've been playing that long? That's really impressive."

"Yes, well..." He trailed off, unable to think of any arrogant comment. She shuffled nervously, feeling a bit of a blush come to her cheeks. "Anzu," he spoke at last in a hoarse tone. "I'm not very good at saying these type of things, but – "

"Anzu!" Shizuka poked her head out and then flushed, seeing they were alone. "...Um, the food is done earlier than I thought. Could you please go find everyone?"

"Oh, sure, Shizuka." Anzu chanced a look at Kaiba, but he had already turned away and was returning to the kitchen. She heard him make a smart remark to Yami, who howled in anger. She smiled slightly, before leaving the dining room to collect the other guests. _I wish Shizuka hadn't interrupted him. I wonder what he was going to say? _

"Someone looks lovesick," a dry voice remarked. She jumped and turned to see Marik smirking at her. "Hmm, but with who?"

"(-.-) Do you have to harass me wherever I go?"

"Of course I do! It's in my nature to!" He gave a slow, lazy smile, before asking, "So did Kaiba tell you how much he loves you and say sweet words to you?"

"No and thank you very much, but it's none of your business." Marik shrugged in answer.

"I was just wondering when he was going to actually tell you instead of stalling."

"You know what? I don't have time for this now. Unless you're going to help me find everyone, then just leave me alone."

"Maybe I will!" Marik retorted. "I'll go get little Yuugi, Ryou, and my two men-in-arms."

"You do that. It'll save me the trouble of having to deal with their smart remarks, too." He rolled his eyes and left to retrieve them. He paused and turned around.

"What am I getting them for again?"

"(sweat drop) Dinner's done." He blinked.

"Well, screw that! I'm going to eat!"

"(-.-) She's not going to let anyone eat until everyone's at the table!"

"Damn! I knew she was a wench when I first saw her." Marik left and Anzu glared after him at calling her friend a wench. Anzu went in the living room to find that pretty much everyone was there, except for Mai and Honda.

"Hey, Anzu," Jou whined, "is the food done yet? You two have been in there all day!" Anzu sweat dropped.

"Yes, Jou, it's ready. That's what I came to tell you guys."

"Alright!" They hurried away, until it was only Mokuba and Isis that were left.

"Do you guys know where Honda or Mai is?"

"Mai's finishing up the mistletoe," Isis told her, her gaze moving over Anzu speculatively, "and Honda's in his room. Better knock before you enter, though – just in case."

"Oh. Thank you." Anzu turned, but felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Isis asked. "You're acting strangely." Anzu shook her head, waving a hand.

"No, nothing at all! I don't know what would give you that idea!" Isis' eyes moved over her once more, before she nodded.

"Okay." Isis left with Mokuba in tow towards the dining room and Anzu headed upstairs. Mai was heading downstairs just as Anzu was coming up. "Mai, dinner's ready."

"Oh, good, I'm famished!" Mai exclaimed.

"I still have to find Honda and I'll be right down."

"Oh, well, I might as well come with you." She grinned at Anzu in a friendly manner and Anzu couldn't help but smile as well. They moved down the hall to Honda's room and Anzu knocked.

"Honda? Are you in there?" They exchanged looks, before shrugging and entering.

"AUUUGHH! GET OUT!" Honda screeched in a high-pitched voice.

"(OoO) HONDA, WHAT IN THE WORLD – EWWW!" The two girls ran from the room in disgust. As they came to the bottom of the stairs, Anzu said, "L-let's not wait for him." Mai nodded mutely in agreement. They went to the dining room and saw two seats available. One was next to Yuugi and the other...was next to Kaiba. Anzu gnawed on her lip and was about to sit next to her best friend, Yuugi, but Mai took that seat, assuming Anzu wanted to sit next to Kaiba.

"Hurry and sit down, Anzu," Shizuka said cheerfully. Anzu sat between Kaiba and Otogi. Otogi beamed at her, while Kaiba didn't so much as look at her. Isis eyed the couple sullenly, before turning her attention to the food. "Well, thanks to Anzu and my own hard work, we finally got the feast done! Dig in!" Everyone dished up and soon Anzu's mood lifted as Otogi chatted nonstop about how well his company was doing. He mentioned how he was starting to do auditions for his fan club and Anzu sweat dropped. This guy loved his women more than anyone she knew.

"What about you, Kaiba?" Otogi asked brightly. "How is your company doing?" Kaiba took a drink from his cup and raised an eyebrow at Otogi. "Good as usual?"

"Good as usual," Kaiba confirmed, turning back to his plate. Otogi stared at him, dumbfounded at the simple answer. Others were casting Kaiba odd looks, too. Anzu nibbled on her ham for a moment, before clearing her throat.

"How do you like it, Kaiba?" She asked in a soft voice. He paused in chewing and looked at her oddly, before shrugging.

"Who made the ham?" He asked her, ignoring her question. "I don't recall whether it was you or the other girl."

"Um, I made the ham," she replied.

"It's good," he said at last. "One of the best."

(o.o)

Many people were staring at him and Isis suddenly smirked, realizing what Kaiba was doing. _So, he is finally showing his true colors! How utterly sweet! And Anzu looks as shocked as everyone else does. Now we're getting to see what he's willing to act like when he wants the girl he loves to know it. _Isis sighed aloud. "How romantic!" Malik shot her a look of disgust.

"Why are you always around _me_ when you start muttering deliriously to yourself?" He muttered.

"(-.-) You know how to ruin a good mood, little brother." Malik shrugged in response and took a bite out of his roll.

"I wonder if that blizzard will let up by tomorrow?" Yami asked his abiou conversationally.

"I certainly hope not!" Mai snapped at him, glaring past Yuugi to the Pharaoh, who looked stunned. "Don't you understand what this vacation has done?"

"(o.o) Put us all in a foul mood...?" Mai glared at him and this time, Isis joined in, hearing the conversation. "(OO) Alright, alright! Um, no, what has it done?"

"It has created newfound love and friendship! We now look upon each other as equals!" Kaiba snorted in his milk and Anzu sweat dropped.

"Yeah right," Kaiba said with a smirk as he wiped milk from his face. "That's as possible as Katsuya being smart."

"Yeah!" Jou agreed.

(sweat drop)

"...You do know you're last name is Katsuya, don't you?" Otogi asked the blonde beside him. Jou looked at him, then it slowly dawned on him.

"HEY!"

"Jou..." Anzu sighed, shaking her head.

"My point exactly," Kaiba said, raising his eyebrows. Yami bore holes in Kaiba and took a bite of his pumpkin pie.

"Is this homemade pie?" He asked Anzu, who blinked.

"(o.o) I guess."

"Did you make it?" He asked sweetly.

"Actually, I made it," Shizuka told him.

"(o.o) Oh...Never mind."

"(X.X)...Okay." Kaiba smirked, realizing that Yami had been trying to copy him.

"Ahh...I just love feasts!" Mai chirped. "They bring happiness, gluttony, and a couple pounds, but it's still a damn good feast!"

"(o.o) Um...sure, Mai," the others murmured.

"So what are we going to do after the feast?" Yuugi asked politely.

"We never really did get to planning that far, did we?" Mai asked, taking a bite of her pie.

"No and I don't think we would have had time, anyway," Shizuka told her honestly. "Anzu and I couldn't even take a break today. This is the earliest we could get things done and it's ten!"

"Yeah, but it was worth it," Anzu added with a smile. Shizuka nodded in agreement.

"I think," Mokuba spoke up, "that we should just hang out after the feast." There was a nod of agreement.

"I'll make us all a Christmas breakfast in the morning tomorrow," Shizuka announced with a smile. "How does that sound?"

"Ooh," Jou perked up at that. "Please, please, _please_ make a Christmas breakfast, sis! _Plleeasse?_"

"If the mutt is almost wetting himself over it, I'm in," Kaiba said, smirking at the glare he received from Jou. Others agreed with Kaiba, though not so harshly.

"Great!"

X

When the feast was finished, Anzu remained behind to clean up a bit. _I doubt that Shizuka will want to deal with this in the morning. _

"Need help?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow. "It took you awhile just to get it set up." Anzu sighed.

"Yeah and Shizuka is going to have a heck of a time getting these dishes done by morning."

"Perhaps," he answered, taking some cups and following her into the kitchen. "(-.-) That girl, though, has the stamina of a hundred athletes, though. I think she'll manage."

"Do you even know her name?"

"Oh, I do...for a couple of minutes. And then I purposely forget."

"(-.-) Ah, yes. You went through that stage with Jou, Honda, and I. You just called us 'Yuugi's cheerleaders.'"

"Did you expect any other respectful name?" Kaiba asked, his mouth curling upward. Anzu replied with a sigh. They returned to the dining room and continued to transport the dishes back and forth.

"That's the last of them," Anzu said with relief. She realized that Kaiba was staring at something. "(o.o) What in the world are you staring at?"

"Mistletoe."

"Oh." She paused, then blinked. "Wait..._What?_" She took a step back in surprise and he turned his attention back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you mean...above us?"

"(-.-) Do you really think I would have mentioned it if it _wasn't_ above us?" Anzu cleared her throat in an Isis-manner.

"You are an eccentric of some sort, Kaiba. I mean, you can say the oddest things sometimes!"

"You're trying to weasel your way out of a kiss, aren't you?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"...No..." She said slowly, lowering her eyes demurely. For a timeless moment, he merely watched her, before taking her chin between his thumb and index finger and lightly brushing his lips over hers, as if he expected her to pull away from him. It sent an unexpected shiver down her spine. There was a world of promise behind his kiss that is left her unable to breathe. Anzu stared at him in wonder, before she reached up, running her fingers through his dark hair and pulling his head down toward hers. He pulled her even closer, the slow burning of his self-contained desire searing away her doubts. He kissed her cheek, her ear, and then her mouth again, harder, and more hungrily. She followed his lead and kissed him back. She drew away a moment later, breathless and he brought her in his arms, holding her. She sighed, realizing that this _was_ what she wanted, that Isis _was_ right.

"AWW!" The couple jerked apart, seeing faces peering at them from the dining room.

"Hehehe, Kaiba's got a girlfriend," Jou teased with a snicker. Kaiba growled, but Anzu merely giggled.

"That was like, a scene for the most sweetest romance novels!" Shizuka sighed, clasping her hands. The additional two females sighed as well, staring at Anzu with sparkling eyes. Anzu blushed and looked away. Kaiba, however, muttered something about intending to throttle Jou when he got the chance. Indeed, this Christmas had been a happy one. And, thankfully, it had yet to end.

X

DIS: Aww! Don't Kaiba and Anzu just make the best couple? Hehehe...Anyway, the next chapter is the last! Remember to vote on whether you want a chaptered Halloween fic with Anzu/Malik or Anzu/Kaiba OR a Valentine fic with either of those couples. And also, please review on your way out. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

DIS: Well, it's the last chapter (finally!) of _Christmas with my enemies_. I originally had this chapter done, but it just disappeared off my floppy, so now I'm saving everything on a flash drive for the time being. Anyway, thanks to all my readers, and especially those of you who reviewed. As for the Halloween and Valentine fic, here's how it's going to be

A Chaptered Halloween Kaiba/Anzu Fic

A One-shot Halloween Malik/Anzu Fic

A One-shot Valentine Kaiba/Anzu Fic

A One-shot Valentine Malik/Anzu Fic

Annnnddd…….

A One-shot Winter/Christmas Bakura/Anzu Fic

DIS: As you guys can see, I've got some ideas on hand and I need to get rid of them sooner rather than later. I'll start on the Halloween fic as soon as I finish this one. I warn you, though, it'll be a bit shorter than this one – and ON TIME! Also, I'll work on the Malik/Anzu one-shot while I'm at it. The Bakura/Anzu one I threw in because I'm becoming interested in them again. I've been staring at a lot of Kaiba/Anzu, Bakura/Anzu fanart...But yeah, that's how it's going to be. I hope it works for guys' approval. With that said, enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for those who followed this story! Love ya! And now, enjoy.

X

_Chapter Eleven_

"Three, two, one...Merry Christmas!" They cheered as the clock struck midnight. This odd group had never imagined that they would ever have an enjoyable, pleasing vacation with each other – let alone find themselves spending Christmas in each other's company. Bakura, Malik, and Marik never would have found themselves with Yuugi, Yami, Kaiba, Jou – or any of them, really. Isis would never find herself spending such a long time with the teenagers and certainly no one had suspected that, in the end, Kaiba and Anzu would end up falling for each other. However, all in all, it was a fine vacation with each other, even though there had been some obstacles that they hadn't wanted to endure.

Only about two hours later after they had cheered, talked, listened to music, and – in the new lovers' case – cuddled, they all headed to bed, tired and worn, but happy. Jou and Marik trudged up to their room and Jounouchi Katsuya fell on the bed, hanging off it halfway. For once, he hadn't checked under the bed for the supposable "bed monster." Marik's handsome face twisted in disgust at him. The boy's idiocy truly surprised him.

One by one, the others headed to their rooms and their lights flickered off. Tonight, they had no reason to bicker with each other before bed. Tonight, they were content with the days' happenings. Tonight, Anzu and Kaiba, the protagonists of our story, moved to each other's warmth without any embarrassment or shame. As each of them fell into a deep slumber, the blizzard outside followed their moods, calming and slowing down into a small hum of the wind and the snow beginning to disperse. As for tonight, our odd group is, for once, at peace with each other...

(Morning)

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" An indignant voice that belonged to an ex-Tomb Robber roared over breakfast.

"What _I _did?" Another voice retorted, full of power and arrogance that came naturally to a once great Pharaoh. "_You_ were the one that flung it across the room!"

"You lying sack of dung!"

"I do not lie!"

"You know what your problem is, Yami?" Bakura barked at him. "I'll tell you what your problem is. You're so melodramatic, that's what! You made a big damn deal over not knowing your past. This is what you sounded like: 'Oh, I'm so pathetic that I bawl over a small thing like not knowing my past. Boo, hoo, hoo. Wah, wah, wah.' Ra, if you became any more annoying, I think I'd knock you out with a shovel." Yami was trembling with fury at him. Shizuka sighed and went to where a chocolate-chip pancake had been hurled across the room. They had been fighting over it and when Bakura had finally got it on his fork, it went flying off. So now, they were arguing over whose fault it was. The others watched with mild interest, eating their breakfast peacefully.

"H-how _dare _you!" Yami boomed, slamming his hands on the table, leaning forward, glaring at Bakura. "Watch who you're talking to, peasant!"

"_Peasant?_" Bakura growled, taking a similar stance, their noses almost touching. "I ought to kick you back to Africa for that!"

"Think we should do something?" Honda asked, glancing nervously at the others.

"Yeah, it was just a pancake after all," Yuugi told the others.

"You go ahead and do what you want, little Yuugi," Malik grunted, shoving a sausage in his mouth, "but I don't really give a rat's ass. Have someone else deal with it."

"It's getting irritating, though," Isis sighed to her brother. "I'm getting a headache from their yelling." Kaiba rolled his eyes to the ceiling and stood up, unscrewing two bottles of syrup, intending on taking care of the situation since no one else was. He approached them and tilted the bottles over their heads, the syrup sliding down on them, sticking to their hair and shoulders. Both had gone silent, wide-eyed, and very, very, still. For a while, nothing happens as Kaiba tosses the bottles in the garbage nearby. Slowly, Yami raised his hand to his hair, his fingers trembling. Bakura, on the other hand, wiped some from his forehead and licked it off his finger. He wasn't too bothered, really. Ticked off, yeah, but not as much as he had been with Yami.

"K-Kaiba...Do you realize what you've done?" Yami demanded, turning to look at him with his eyes flashing.

"Yes, Yami, I do," Kaiba replied too calmly. The others were watching the scene play out, a bit startled by Kaiba's actions as well.

"I DON'T THINK YOU DO!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his yelling. "Syrup is practically harder to get out than _gum_. Are you listening to what I'm saying? _GUM!_"

"Yami, I could really care less."

"My hair is ruined and will be smelling like syrup forever! I'll become as unfashionable as he is!" At that, Yami pointed accusingly at Bakura, who sucked on his hair and shrugged in response, not really caring that he was unfashionable.

"Point being?"

Yami whipped around and shrilled, "Anzu, keep your boyfriend in control!" Anzu blinked and pointed to herself, saying, "Me?"

(anime fall)

Kaiba smirked as Yami's jaw dropped.

"Oh, stop whining, Pharaoh," Bakura grumbled, standing up. "Just go take a shower. That's what I'm going to do." Yami sniffed, his eyes watering up. Bakura blinked. "What?" Yami threw himself at Bakura, making the Tomb Robber let out a string of Egyptian. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I-I didn't know you cared! (sniff)" Bakura sweat dropped and shoved Yami off, who fell to the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous, you idiot," Bakura sneered, disgusted with him. "Ra, you're dumb. Anyway...I'll be using your shower, Marik, since he's using ours." Marik nodded as Bakura and Yami went upstairs to bathe. Marik frowned, sending a cynical look to Jou, who blinked.

"Huh?" Jou spoke up stupidly.

"Hear that, mutt? So don't try to go peek."

"(oO) What're you talkin' about? I'm not gay."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" Jou protested. "Really! I'm as straight as Kaiba is and dat's saying a lot!" Marik glanced at Kaiba, who had settled himself beside Anzu again.

"Yeah...You're lying through your teeth."

"I'm not gay!"

"That's what all my victims say before I take care of them," Marik said in a tone that was dark. A crazed smile cracked on his face, before he let out maniacal laughter. "MWAHAHAHA!"

(OO)

Jou inched away from him, his eyes three times their normal size, shivering for fear of his life. "I want my sister," he whimpered. Shizuka came over and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Jounouchi, I'll come to your funeral," she assured him.

"(Sweat drop)...Th-thanks...sis." She smiled and nodded while the others blinked.

X

Later, around two in the afternoon, everyone packed their things up in the bus since the blizzard had stopped. As everyone was getting seated, Malik plopped behind Kaiba, who would be driving. "You sure you can drive this thing?" He asked the CEO, who frowned and glanced at him.

"Of course I can."

"...I don't think you can."

"I know how to drive, Ishtar. I went to the classes, I passed, and I have a license." Malik eyed him, then snorted.

"Yeah, right. As if they'd give you so much as a _permit_. Puh-_lease_. If you can drive, I'm a woman."

"You look like one," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"_What'd you say?_" Malik snapped, having not heard all of what he said. Kaiba cleared his throat, not answering. Glaring, Malik continued, "But anyway, _I _can drive a motorcycle," he boasted. "Maybe you should let _me_ drive, Kaiba. I, at least, won't hit a moose on the way there."

"First of all, there aren't any moose out here. Second, _Ishtar_, I'm pretty sure that I'm capable of driving a bus – let alone a _car_ – as it is that I can fly a jet." There was silence as Malik blinked and stared at him.

"...Oh."

"Exactly. Now sit down, shut up, and stop being a backseat driver."

"This is obviously a sensitive subject for him," Marik snickered as he sat beside Malik as soon as the other blonde had settled on the seat. "Let's not bother him." The two chuckled and Kaiba glowered at them in the mirror. Sometimes he really hated those two blondie surfer boys from hell.

When they had gone halfway, Bakura spoke up over all the other voices to Kaiba, "Hey grandpa, speed it along here!" Kaiba's eye twitched and a few people went silent, blinking. Kaiba gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. He was doing the speed limit.

"Hey!" Anzu spoke up, frowning at Bakura from her place in the front beside Mokuba. "Watch what you say. You're the only one who remotely _looks_ like a grandpa!" Everyone gasped, looking from Anzu to Bakura, whose jaw was dropped open. He snapped it shut and fury built on his face.

"Why you little _bitch_! That's it! I'm coming up there to send you to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura growled, standing up to do just that.

"(OO) Uh oh," Anzu said a bit dumbly. When Bakura had taken a few steps, Kaiba purposely jerked the steering wheel to the right, sending Bakura toppling into Isis, his face pressed in her chest.

"What the hell! Kaiba, damn you!...Nice rack, Isis," he added with a naughty smirk. Isis' face turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"Pervert!" She snapped, slapping him. Bakura held his cheek and then he was punched and painfully slammed into the aisle. Malik held Isis protectively while Marik glared at Bakura in warning.

"Stay away from my sister!" Malik hissed at him.

"I second that!" Marik added.

"Ow...Can't anyone have a little fun around here anymore?" Bakura muttered. Kaiba smirked in answer, deciding not to provoke him any further.

X

When everyone was dropped off, the others said a goodbye to them, except for Yami, who had called to Bakura when he was dropped off, "Yeah, get off the bus! We don't want your kind here, peasant! You're too filthy for us superior people to so much as look at, hahaha!" Bakura had whipped around and would had jumped back in the bus and murdered Yami if Kaiba hadn't shut the doors and hauled ass at that time. Bakura had run after them for a while, before eventually giving up, screaming, "You'd better what your back, Pharaoh! I'll be waiting to throw a knife in your back, just you wait!"

"Pff," Yami had snorted. "As if he could do that." Yuugi was sweating by the time they had got off the bus, though.

The last time was Anzu's stop. Mokuba stayed in the bus as Kaiba politely helped her with her luggage – which wasn't much, compared to Mai and Isis. Luckily Jou and Honda were forced to take Mai's and Malik and Marik, Isis'. Anzu put her things inside and came back out to say goodbye. "You know I'm not about to forget this," Kaiba informed her.

"Oh, neither will I," she answered brightly. "After all, you're taking me out to dinner on New Year's Eve and we're going to watch the fireworks together." Kaiba blinked.

"And you decided this...when?"

"Just now." She beamed and leaned up, kissing him softly. "I'll see you, then, Seto!"

"Right..." He muttered, wondering how he had got in a situation like that. He returned in the bus and sat in the driver's seat. Mokuba cleared his throat and Kaiba looked to him. A devious smile spread on Mokuba's lips.

"Seto's got a giirrrlllfrriieeenndd," he cooed. Kaiba blinked, then a sour expression came on his face as he turned to the road, pulling away from Anzu's house.

"You're not allowed to hang around Katsuya anymore," he told his brother, who simply smiled in response.

All in all, this was a holiday to remember for Seto Kaiba.

_Finis!_

X

DIS: Well, there's the end. I know it's rather short and not much humor, but it's finally over. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic, even if it is illegally late. I had fun writing it, as it is my first official Kaiba/Anzu chaptered fic. I really love this couple now! Again, here's what's going on for the Halloween and Valentine fics:

A Chaptered Halloween Kaiba/Anzu Fic

A One-shot Halloween Malik/Anzu Fic

A One-shot Valentine Kaiba/Anzu Fic

A One-shot Valentine Malik/Anzu Fic

And!

A One-shot Winter/Christmas Bakura/Anzu Fic

DIS: So that's what's happening with that. And now, for the last time with this fic, I will ask that you please review and tell me how you liked it on your way out. And, if you want, tell me what your favorite part of the story was. Thanks to everyone who read and those of you who reviewed, too. Ciao!


End file.
